The Demon of Konoha Castle: The Crystal lantern
by KsNandS
Summary: Since a child, Sakura always dreamed of being invited to the prestigious Konoha Castle. However, only 100 guests are invited every 100 years. The chances are impossible. However, what happens when she's invited by a special resident? AU. DmnNarutoxSakura
1. 1000 Years Ago

Okie dokie! This is the new story! YAY! I've been just ITCHING to begin it… like a lot of the others! LOL! Anyway, I'm going to make this flow and hopefully it's gonna work! First chapters are always a bit dingy for me, so bare with me here. Enjoy!

**Castle Valet KsNandS: **_Ahhh! Welcome! Please, do take a seat upon the lavish furniture. While waiting, I would like it if you would please choose an item from the menu, I here our gourmet food is to die for. Now, please allow me to introduce myself, I am the Castle Valet, but you may call me by my name, Gejiji. *Bow* Now, I know that this is not what you would have expected from me, to be living within the Luxurious Konoha Castle, yea? Well, rest assured despite my status living within the Castle it is a strict duty. Though I wish not to bore you with the details, I only wish that you enjoy your stay within the Castle, for I shall be telling you a story. One of Romance between a cursed Demon, and a Chosen girl, destined by fate and a twisted master who will go at nothing but to rid the Demon of the Castle itself. Enough with talking your ear off, let me please take your order and I will be right out again. _

_Waiter! *Clap* _

**Waiter: **_Yes Master Gejiji?_

**Castle Valet KsNandS: (**_Ahh, yes, good man, shoulders erect, posture perfect as always) Ahh, yes, please take these good people's orders. They are to be treated as if part of the Monarchy, free of charge of course, being that they are __**my**__ invited guests. (Though, they are warned that I do __**not **__except tom-foolery inside the Castle.) _

**Waiter: **_Yes sir, very nice to meet you. The head Chef has just received your order ahead of time actually, did the Valet not tell you?_

**Castle Valet KsNandS: **_Oh please, don't mind me for wanting to give them more time to order. Now hop to it! *Claps* _

**Waiter: **_Of course sir. *Goes to tell the Chef about the orders*_

**Castle Valet KsNandS: **_*Takes of his specs and wipes them with a cloth then puts them back on* Okay, now know that the Master himself will be down to see you. Be on your __**BEST BEHAVIOR.**_ _For you all have a chance to obtain the prestigious invitation to the Konoha Castle ball. But enough of my musings, I shall tell you this heart felt romance story between two lovers intertwined by destiny, however, if you please direct your attention to the portraits of Lady Kryss and Sir Calice, the story, begins here… _

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki and Cast Characters rightfully belong to Masashi Kishimoto of 1999. (Japanese Release of Naruto) Enjoy the Story, and Welcome, welcome one and all to Konoha Castle!_

_(1000 years ago in the Past)_

"_Hurry! We must get down to the basement!" A woman shouted pointing down the fleet of stairs as a platoon of knights in shining armor headed down within the depths of the dimly lit room. The woman lit another lantern and began following soon after, meeting up with them all. She was a black woman, her young and beautiful face, small narrow eyes and velvet purple dress showed radiance to the men standing near her. Her determination never faltered. She pushed against the wall, causing a secret switch to click as the part of the wall caved in. They heard a large creaking sound as wall began opening up adjacent of their position. "Hurry! We must protect __**it**__ with our lives!" she shouted as the held the lantern, pulling up her dress and running down the hall with the platoon of knights!_

_As they rounded a corner, the woman gasped! _

"_Lady Kryss! Lady Kryss!" The leading knight shouted! He was a large white man, his face obscured almost except for the metal platting on the sides of his face for protection. He looked and gasped! "MEN! CHARGE!" He blared at the top of his lungs! Ahead of them were two, blood red eyes that glowed faintly within the darkness. Like lightning they floated away quickly as the knights ran after the being. The woman known as Lady Kryss Konoha stood there, her brunette, braided hair on edge. The Leader of the platoon of knights stared at her. "Lady Kryss, are you okay?" He asked._

"…_I saw it…" she whispered, the man next to her confused._

"_Saw what?" He questioned again. _

"_Never you mind! We must hurry! That __**Demon**__ will destroy it!" She shouted! The man furrowed his eyes and sighed. He had long been in love with Lady Kryss, he had sworn to protect her with his life. She herself was very brave, which was a reason why he loved her. _

"_Lady Kryss, please hold up a moment," he called after her. She stopped and turned around, her braided pony-tail of brunette hair and her glossy brown eyes looking at him with hurry and rush. He walked over to her and held her hand, "Lady Kryss… I've been, holding this back for a long time yet. But, I want to tell you something," he whispered, the lanterns blazing glow fitting the mood right. She looked at him, apparently in a rush as he hesitated and then opened his mouth to say something, however was interrupted._

"_Sir Calice!" one of his men came up running, ruining the mood, "the demon has entered the sacred alter and locked the door!" he said. Lady Kryss gasped!_

"_Alright! We'll use to alternate route! Hurry!" She shouted and ran. Sir Calice sighed and moved along after her. As they rounded another corner, they came upon the deepest chamber, pillars erect from both sides, at least 5 stories high. Ahead, was a gigantic double door with engravings of fearsome warriors fighting demons, and at the top, the image of a lantern that shone brightly upon. Lady Kryss pulled the door, and indeed it had been locked. She whipped around and looked at the soldiers, "stay here and wait, Sir Calice, you're coming with me!" she shouted her commands. They stared at her in shock!_

"_But… milady… we're your protectors." One of the men said. _

"_I know, but if the __**lantern**__ is destroyed, there will be no telling what the demon would do. Stay here and don't move. Come now!" She urged and ran off in another distance, with Sir Calice behind her as the dimly lit torches illuminated the rooms and hallways. The two sprinted down a hallway as fast as possible, coming to a fork in the road. _

"_Which one?" Calice asked. _

"_Left leads to a death trap, right is the way." She said and both ran down the right path! Further along, the two came to a marble staircase, pillars in the room as in the other. They ran up the stairs and finally into an opening high above. Soon, they entered the alter in which was the deepest chamber. Upon a pedestal, sat a lone lantern. Bright with an oceanic blue radiance that lit the room. Lady Kryss and Calice ran down the stairs and up to the lantern and checked it. "It's still in tact. But… where is the demon?" She asked, searching cautiously about._

"_**You know… I don't like this lantern…" **__they heard a deep voice emanate from the room. The two looked around._

"_WHERE ARE YOU COWARD!?" Lady Kryss yelled with her might. Calice scanned the area as well._

"_**Surprise…" **__He said. The two gasped and looked up! On the ceiling there was a young man, sticking like glue as he looked down like a black widow upon his prey, __**"this damned lantern binds all demons to the Earth as if they were boulders… humans like you believe that you are able to waltz in here, sticking your noses up in the air and walking over us as if we are inferior? You despicable little cockroaches need to learn that we are all the same, "**__ he said, his demonic voice making them shudder. They could not see his face entirely as he hid within the shadows of a pillar, __**"atrocious apes, you will pay for your incompetence and for your superiority above us all… I will destroy the lantern… and I will be free to live my life until I die." **__it said. _

"_Shut up!" Lady Kryss hissed, "if we let you demons run free you'll only destroy the village we have set up already! Don't think that you can just say that to the highest authority and get away with it. You're not going to be destroying the lantern at all, because we'll make you pay first!" She yelled. The demon stared at her, glaring upon her._

"_**You know the master, yes, the master of this castle?" **__the demon questioned. Lady Kryss scowled at the demon. She had found the master brutally killed while sitting in his chair within his quarters, __**"how easy it was to end his life… hehehe… but I had my reasons. He planned to use the power of that damned lantern and banish us all to Hell without even thinking about those demons, like me, who don't even deserve death." **__chuckling in his corner, Lady Kryss and Calice stared a the monster with hatred._

"_YOU'LL DIE DEMON!" Calice yelled at the top of his lungs._

"_**So says the man who wears metal undies. HAHAHA! Please, I may be young, but know this, that I will purge thee who seek to destroy and end my life… now… begone!" **__The demon shouted and let out a whimpering cry! They watched as he crawled around the pillar like lightning, in a spiral! Lady Kryss eyed his bushy tail._

"_Here he comes, watch out for his claws and fangs… they can penetrate your armor as if it were talc." The woman said as she drew her dagger. _

"_Lady Kryss! I will fight this battle! You won't!" The man insisted! The woman stared at him._

"_But it was my father who had had killed! I want revenge!" She said._

"_I know," he replied and put his hands upon her shoulders, "but I swore to protect you with my life, "he said._

"_Calice…" Lady Kryss whispered._

"_And if I should die fighting this demon, then I want you to know, that since I have been in training and rising through ranks, I've loved you." He said. Lady Kryss stared at him, paralyzed. He turned and drew his blade._

"_**How touching, the noble Sir Calice pledging his undying love for Lady Kryss. Such a beautiful scene… good thing you told her about your feelings," **__the demons said, __**because it is now that your life SHALL END! I SHALL CRUSH YOU!" **__and at lightning speed, the demon flew towards the man, claws and fangs erect! The man gasped as the claws pierced his metal armor like a plush toy, and the demons fangs biting into the head armor plating and ripping off his helmet! __**"You fool, you have not an idea who you are dealing with," **__the demon growled, __**"I have my own revenge as well, for it was you humans who murdered my beloved mother and father!" **__The demon hissed and cocked it's fist back, nailing the man in the cheek. _

_The demon's strength was immense! Upon impact to the marble wall, the knight's body literally cracked the marble! He grunted as the demon glared daggers at the knight, the lust for revenge was intense. Kryss watched, still shocked, as the demon lunged towards the knight and ripped off the metal plating, revealing the metal net shirt and pants her wore. _

"_**Your death will not be in vain, dead knight," **__ the demon said, __**"for like all of those before you that have died at my powerful hand for attempting to incarcerate me, to those attempting to lynch me… you shall be commended, as they were. But know this, while rotting in the depths of Hell, you will know what true agony feels like," **__it's words echoed in the alter loudly as the demon's hand wrapped around the man's neck, lifting him up as if he were a doll, __**"any last words? I will eviscerate you soon after piercing your wretched heart." **__the demon asked. The knight opened his eyes and grunted._

"_Yes… the only things I care about in this world, are my duties, and Lady Kryss. I loved you milady, I did. I wanted to be engaged to you and have a loving family one day, that was a dream." he said._

"_No it was not!" The woman shouted from behind! She took the dagger and ran towards the demon! Cocking it back, the yelled a war cry before lunging it! The demon swiftly, leaping like a fox, dodged the stab. The woman glared and looked at the man sitting down. She checked him, he had a few broken bones from the impact but was okay, "thank thee, you aren't hurt." she said. The man sat up and looked over. The demon staring at them with killer intent. The Knight stood up, trembling, but got to his feet. The pain was agonizing, but he loved Lady Kryss, and swore to protect until he fell. He picked up his blade and held it erect in front of him. He then let out a cry and rushed towards the demon!_

"_**Very well…" **__it said and ran… oddly like a leaping fox! Sir Calice swung his blade in attempt to hit the demon, however, the demon was lithe, and using immense flexibility it bent back and the sword missed it's target! Rising back up, the demon cocked it's fist back and, like the rising dead, came up and punched the man back, breaking his cheek bone. _

"_**I'm warning you… I will kill you… both of you if you continue." **__The demon said. _

"_I'm not going to let you hurt Lady Kryss." He said and stood up, wobbling._

"_Stop it!" Lady Kryss shouted._

"_**Now you want us to cease? I thought you wanted me dead." **__The demon growled. The man came at the demon once more, swinging the blade with force! Sighing the demon performed an elegant back-flip into the air and stuck to the wall before propelling itself forward with a flaming fist! The knight saw it coming and reacted by swinging his blade! The blade hit the target as intended, however the blade itself snapped in half as it cut the demon with the force it inflicted! The man flew back again as the punch landed on the same cheek bone, though the demon's arm was bleeding severely. _

"_How's that demon? Does it feel good!?" Kryss questioned with a smirk. The demon looked at her, then smirked itself. Removing the hand that covered the wound, Lady Kryss gaped in awe! "T-The wound… it's-it's gone!" she gasped! _

"_**My body heals nearly seventy (70) percent faster than yours. I may be completely naked, but any cut will heal almost instantly." **__he said. And it was true, the demon was naked. Kryss looked at his body, seeing that it was quite nicely built, and the demon seemed to be a boy. _

"_How old are you?" Kryss asked. The demon thought._

"_**I am only nineteen (19) why?" **__he asked. _

"_Why, a grown boy like yourself, killing others?" Kryss asked._

"_**Do you not know what I have been telling you woman!? You enslaved my race and killed them! MURDERERS! WHAT HAD WE DONE TO YOU!? You DISGUST me! I will slay you both, and then destroy this lantern." **__He said._

"_Then why don't you go back to where you came from!? Surely there are more of your kind there!" Kryss shouted. The demon shook it's head and blinked a few times._

"_**I was born here… and since you came like foul imbeciles, you had destroyed my entire race! I am the only one left of my kind, and I'm asserting myself as dominant over you! Now… BEGONE!" **__The demon shouted and began leaping towards them! Kryss clutched the man who loved her within her arms. The demon was about to leap and kill them both, until they heard a bashing on the door. Gasping, Kryss looked behind her, and soon the platoon of soldiers burst through the alter door, their war cries echoing loudly! Sir Calice smiled._

"_I readied reinforcements as well… milady, I remembered not to mention." He said. The woman smiled as tears fell from her eyes. The demon before them backed away. Lady Kryss gasped and looked at the lantern! She got up and sprinted over towards the pedestal! _

"_**Drat!" **__He shouted and looked at the lantern, then began racing after her! However, he stopped as soon as the woman grabbed the lantern and turned it towards him. __**"NO!!" **__the demon shouted!_

"_By the power of my ancestors, and the spirits of the Great Kami! By the power of the __**Crystal Lantern**__, I banish thee to remain stuck forever within the aging walls of Konoha Castle never to be free again! BEGONE DEMON!" Lady Kryss screamed! The lantern glowed a florescent blue, and soon the light engulfed the demon!_

"_**MOTHER! FATHER!" **__The demon cried as the light penetrated the darkness, and the demon was blown back within the alter, behind the pedestal! His voice echoed, and soon, his form molded with the wall. The light that illuminated, dulled and the woman fell to her knees. _

"_LADY KRYSS!" the men behind her shouted as they surrounded her. "Where!? Where is the demon!?" they began asking. She looked behind the alter, and saw an engraving that was the demon's sealed spirit. _

"_It… is dead. Calice and I slew the demon. It is no more, the lantern is safe." She lied and stood up. The men stood silent and looked at each other. Kryss ran over to Calice and held him. "Calice! Calice are you still okay?" She asked. The man opened his eyes and smiled. She sighed as he sat up and grunted. "Thank thee you are okay." she said, more tears flowing. _

"_I need not thanks, for I am being held by the most gorgeous woman I've ever seen." he said. Kryss blushed and smiled, her eyes sparkling. _

"_Calice…" she said. The men watched as Lady Kryss and Sir Calice kissed one another. They all shouted and whistled as the two lovers looked at one another. Calice winced a little, Kryss knowing he had a few broken bones. "Come everyone, let's go now. The Lantern is safe, and so is the future." she said and stood up, a few other men helping Calice to his feet. They all walked away, leaving the lantern glowing dimly in the alter. Kryss looked back and sighed. She knew the curse would not last forever, but, it could. The lantern's power was infinite she knew, because of the source, which was "Purity". There was but one way to break the curse, her father once told her, that once a maiden of pure heart was born, the instant, born into life, the curse would break, however so long as the lantern stays lit, the curse will remain, but only a fraction. Kryss smiled and walked away, the guards shutting the doors behind her. Behind the pedestal, the demon that had been sealed within the stone did not move. However, the spirit of the enraged demon caused it's eyes, to glow a demonic red, as they flashed within the darkness behind._

_(983 years later)_

"HURRY! THE BABY'S ON IT'S WAY!" A woman yelled as they rushed another woman in labor to a hospital room! She was pregnant, and about to have a child.

"OH KAMI!" The woman on the bed screamed! The husband near her gripped her hand as they wheeled her within the room. After much pressing and breathing, the sound of a crying infant entered the room.

"Congratulations… it's a girl!" The nurse said and handed the baby to the father, who held the delicate child within his hands. He looked at his wife. She was pale, and laid there.

"Honey! Look at our new baby!" The man whispered excitedly. No answer. "Honey? Honey?" He kept saying her name. The nurses gasped and one walked up. She checked for a pulse. Her eyes widened, and the looked at the man. She sighed and put her hands in front of her lady-like.

"Sir," she said calmly, "we congratulate you on your newborn baby girl, however," she paused.

"However what? What!?" He asked, looking back and forth at the nurse and his wife.

"We need you to wait outside in the lobby. Our mistress will be down here immediately." She said. The man walked out as told and waited with his child. He looked at the baby girl. He heard clapping foot-steps outside and saw a woman walking by. She had blond hair, and two pony-tails with a marking on her forehead. One thing he noticed, she was big breasted! She walked into the room and shut the door. The man listened for any noise.

"She's dead, Lady Tsunade," one of the nurses began, "I checked for a pulse… she wasn't breathing." the woman finished. The woman known as Tsunade stared at the body of the dead mother. Sighing, she looked outside the door.

"I will tell Mr. Haruno of his wife's death." She said quietly and walked outside. She looked around, nothing. She heard a bit of whimpering on the bench where Mr. Haruno had been sitting. What she saw, almost broke her heart! She saw the little child crying on the bench! Rushing over, she picked up the baby and cradled her. On the baby, was a note. She took it and read.

_Sakura Haruno_

The note read. Tsunade lifted the little pink blanket covering the head and saw a beautiful baby girl with her mother's pink hair. She looked down the hall, and sighed, sitting on the bench. One of the nurses came out and looked around.

"Where's Mr. Haruno Lady Tsunade?" she asked. The woman looked over, and sighed, showing the infant child. The nurse dropped her clip-board, staring at the little girl.

"What do we do now? Her mother is dead, and her father abandoned her right after she was born? We do-"

"I will raise her," Tsunade said, surprising the nurse! "I will raise Sakura Haruno as my child." Tsunade added.

"Are you ever going to tell her about her parents?" The nurse asked.

"In time, I'll try to see where her father went." The woman said. The nurse nodded and walked back into the room to clean and cover the dead mother's body. Tsunade held the abandoned child within her hands and sighed.

"Poor child, don't worry, you came from a great woman. There's no doubt in my mind you're going to grow up beautifully." Tsunade said. However, deep inside, she felt… something. She wasn't sure what it was, but she was sure enough. Something had awoken from a deep sleep. Sakura then began to cry, cry loudly and Tsunade immediately began comforting the girl.

*_Somewhere*_

The little girl's cries echoed on forever, and for some reason, didn't let up! Little Sakura's crying was carried all the way to a castle in the distance. A large, stone castle that had lasted years upon years of aging. The echoing cries entered into the deepest part of the castle, below, far down to where darkness reigned supreme. Entering an alter, the cries bounced off the walls, and one sound wave hit perfectly and zoomed past a pedestal and hit the back wall. The crying stopped after it echoed, leaving the place imbed within darkness and silence yet again. Just as the silence drowned out, two bright shining orbs began glowing, piercing the darkness! They stopped glowing, and just when the silence came back, **the wall behind the pedestal EXPLODED! **Bits and chunks of stone flew off into the darkness of the alter, dust fogged the room, and after it cleared, demonic breathing could be heard, disrupting the silence.

"**Wh-where am I?" **A deep voice echoed within the marble alter. There was a figure, on it's hands and knees. It looked up, revealing two blood red, piercing eyes, tiny black slits to match it's threatening gaze. They moved about slowly, then the figure stood up. **"Wait… I… I recognize this sacred place." **It said, the large figure walked over and looked around, then it all came rushing back, knocking him back! It's rage arose quickly! **"CALICE! KRYSS! WHERE ARE YOU!? KRYSSSSSSS!!" **He hissed the names, scuttling back and forth! It's head dashed back and forth, ready to kill the man and woman that sealed him within the walls! However, the demon did not hear any cry of war, nor did he hear anything. He stood up on two legs and grunted, remembering something!

He turned behind him and looked around! **"The lantern! Wait, where'd it go? T-the lantern isn't here anymore? …no …NO!" **He screeched! He gripped his head, the mission a complete and utter failure. He had failed t destroy the lantern and extinguish the cerulean flames the bound him by the throat. **"Wait… then how-how am I still breathing?" **He questioned. Standing up, he looked towards the wall. On it, there were engraved words.

_A maiden born of purist heart shall forever break the light_

"'**A maiden born of purist heart shall forever break the light…'" **He thought deeply, until it snapped, his eyes shooting wide open! **"**_**Naruto Uzumaki…**_** you're a real damn genius. You were sealed by the pure light of the crystal lantern for who knows how many years… yet, I have not aged? I feel as though I'm old, yet young… am I still nineteen? I must be, my muscles haven't even withered yet, nor have I shortened in growth, yet I seemed to have attained it. It seems being sealed has brought me to the future since back then long ago. That must mean…" **he paused for a moment, and then his eyes lit up,** "KRYSS AND CALICE AND ROTTING IN HELL!" **he shouted, holding his arms out wide! **"YOU FOOLS! I LIVE YET YOU DIE! Now… I will once again be able to bring the demons back… but for that, I need a mate." **He said. He thought.

While he could just go grab a female, he wanted a girl who was his type, even he, a demon was picky about mates. He thought deeper, and deeper, until it clicked within his mind. He looked at the words again.

"**The Maiden… she broke the curse… but it says "Born". She must still be a child. Very well, I must await here until I locate her, surely I will be able to sense her presence, as she is pure of heart. After that, I shall mate with her, and revive my race! Oh… I'm… getting a bit ornery… hehe…" **he blushed, looking down and seeing his ejaculation. Sighing, Naruto stretched his body out like a cat and got on all four of his feet. He marveled the day when he would await the maiden of his dreams, as he walked out the alternate exit. The boy looked at the aged marble staircase. It was quite old now, teaming with dust, yet still very sturdy. He jumped down and landed gracefully. Trekking down the hallway to a fork in the road, down that hall as well, into the chamber, leader to the door of the chamber where he was sealed. He walked down the long halls and finally to a wall.

He stopped, and looked around. **"How did I get in here again?" **he thought to himself, before it snapped! **"Oh! DUH! I didn't come this way, I came through the air vent I found." **He said sticking his tongue out. He walked back until he reached the moment where Kryss first saw him sneaking in. Looking up, he smiled. There was a small space above him in which to crawl through, and it hadn't been touched ever since that many years ago. Crouching low like a cat, his jumped up! Naruto crawled up through the hole easily, for despite his humongous muscular form, he was lithe and very skilled, not to mention flexible for the corners. He crawled up at amazing speeds, like professional. He saw a bit of light peeking through the end and hurried! He finally got up to the end, and looked out. He seemed to be on top of the castle, and he remembered that there were very large air vents that connected to the lower tunnels of the castle itself. He gripped his fist and blew off the vent placed with his strength. He jumped out and landed skillfully. Upon emerging, he saw the large moon in the distance to the castle, and a breath taking view of forest, trees, and below, there stood a village. He looked around, a few flags here and there.

"**Wow… so… breath taking… so this is the future." **He gazed about the land with interest and smiled, showing his canines. He looked at his body. He still had the tan from back then, though he found himself slightly darker pigmented. His muscles were large, his body structure he liked. His hands, his claws, and when he touched his face, he tweaked the whiskers purging from both sides, shuddering, he sat down and scratched his cheek with his toe nails. Grinning, he swayed his bushy tail and then began crawling further ahead until he reached a ledge. He saw the steep drop and looked around. He glanced at a nearby balcony, high above his current position, connected to a tower with a flag at the top. Smirking, the blond made a mad dash towards the tower and jumped! **"GRAAGH!" **He grunted as he flew and stuck to the wall. He looked down and grinned, wagging his tail before scaling it professionally. He reached the top balcony. The paned glass doors were closed. He flicked his finger nail and jimmied the lock, clicking it and unlocking the door. He loved being the foxy demon he was. He was an expert thief! Opening the door, the blond fox walked in and scanned the area. It was a beautiful master suit bedroom. He marveled at the lush and luxurious carpeting, the color of scarlet red that he walked on.

The canopy bed against the wall to his left, in front of it against the parallel wall was a dresser and mirror set. Around the room, fancy closets and spectacular sets of clothing within the room. There was even a walk in bathroom, complete with porcelain tub and mirror showed, golden bars and beautiful sets of different soap. The sink was made of ivory and the entire suit was _**spotless**_. Naruto saw the bed and crouched down, wagging his buttocks and then jumped, landing on the comfortable velvet covers! He felt his back pain a bit and winced. Apparently he had a massive back ache from being stuck in a wall for who knows how many years. Purring, rolling around in the bed and cuddling, the blond suddenly felt his stomach growl. His eyes turned into tiny anime dots and his smile formed the shape of a "w".

"**Phew, all that climbing got me hungry! I wonder what's to eat around here? Well, when in doubt, strut sexily to the kitchen and rustle up some grub. Grrrr." **He growled and swiped his claw in a sexy pose. Jumping down from the bed, he trotted, fancily, over to the door and opened it, then began trekking down a long, red carpeted spiral stair case. The luxurious wall paper and paintings upon the walls, flowers and cherry blossoms lining them on both sides made Naruto feel like the King of the Castle! He walked all the way down until he saw a rosewood door. Opening it, he found himself on the third floor of a the castle, and a very long hallway on both sides. The red carpet lined in golden trim, the large, beautiful spotless windows, the arch doors on all sides, tables with vases filled with flowers of roses in all colors. Grinning, he wiggled and tweaked his eyebrows. He began walking like the King of the Pride, placing his steps elegantly, sticking his nose in the air.

He went over to a table and smiled. He took a rose out from the vase with his mouth and began walking again. There was another large staircase eventually, he came up and walked down, on the second floor. The last time he remembered, the kitchen was located on the second floor, along with the dining room. The second floor entrance was a living room, and **just that.** The living room was so large, one could fit 2 blue whales inside, and that was only a smidgen size of the castle itself. The large, circular rug with fancy designs of the wind, and in the middle the shining sun. The large arched windows reflecting the moon's glorious aura. The fireplace, and dozens of velvet sofas with large glass tables. Flowers everywhere and dozens of portraits. Naruto walked up to one and looked a the plague dating of one of the portraits. He looked a the man and recognized it as the owner that he killed.

"**HA! You fat pompous fucker! Look at me now bitch! I'm in your castle! O' Yes I aa-aammm, O' yes I aa-aammm, O' yes I aa-aammm, I'm in your cas-stle and shaking my aa-aass a-at yoo-ou. " **Naruto began singing while strutting his head and flashing his buttocks at the man in the picture. **"See this? See this? Yeah, KISS MY ASS!" **He hollered loudly, making an echo! He made smooching sounds to add in the effect. He looked at the dating from when the man was discovered deceased and then walked to the latest owner. He stared at the man in the portrait. He had a handlebar mustache, and was dressed in the usual tuxedo, a monocle and his hair done fancily. **"So you're the new owner huh? Congrats, but guess what? Guess what!? This castle will be mine one day! Yeah, dats right! Now lemme see here. …what?" **His eyes widened. Shaking his head he looked at the dates and compared them. **"That… there's no way… I'm… I'm nearly one-thousand years into the future…" **he gasped, **"AND I'M STILL A VIRGIN! I GOTTA GET LAID!" **He shouted wagging his tail flickering like a candle. He was glad the walls were all sound proof, the castle was always to first to be renovated, he could yell and scream as loud as he wanted, and no one would hear him. That's how he killed his own time owner, using the walls to his advantage. Sure it wasn't easy since guards had lined each and every single doorway back then, but he was sure, dead sure that now they were free, at least at night.

"**Hmm, I wonder who's the new gas bag around here. The last king I remember sucked so much ass. Good thing I got to shit on his carpet before I was sent here." **He chuckled, her remembered perfectly having a lot of food that night. Speaking of food, his stomach growled and he remembered why he had come down here, despite moon at all of the portraits of the Kings, he remembered at least one queen. Smiling, he could remember the Queen's lovely heart, her long braided hair and her sweet aroma. He once snuck into the castle and the Queen saw him! However, instead of scolding him, she had a sweet heart and kindly offered the blond food and sometimes he would crawl near her and sleep by her side near the fire place in the Master's quarters. He found her portrait, and smiled.

"**Ahh, your majesty," **he bowed gallantly, **"thou hath the most beautiful smile one could ever see. My heart flutters aloft into the sea of clouds for thou be'th the most graceful and scintillating woman I hath seen before mine eyes." **He said and looked at her portrait, her long braided _pink_ hair, that lovely dress, emerald eyesand her cute lips. Smiling, the blond walked off and found the kitchen. It was long, filled with pots and pans hanging from above, dozens of cabinets with cooking supplies and very sharp knives. He found the refrigerator, and for a moment, he thought he might pass out from the size of it. His eyes bugged out and a cute little look crossed his face. **"Oh Queeny, you good ol' gal you! You kept that refrigerator we both bought! I remember when we used to-used to make crackers and tell jokes and eat and cuddle all night long. Please, watch over me!" **He said, his voice had hit it's high cracking pitch. He opened the door and saw the golden platters, silver trays full of food! **"Food that looks like it could feed you for a thousand years? Check! Thousand years appetite?" **He said patting his belly, making it grumble, **"check." **He began raiding the fridge cramming sausages, mashed potatoes, roast beef and just about anything he could find! **"I'm gonna take a massive shit after this, but oh well, I can bare it. This beats drinking from a toilet any day." **He said, remembering that he once needed water so badly he drank from a toilet. He shuddered and feasted. However, he didn't know that around the corners of the kitchen were cameras taking photos of his fridge raid.

Burping and patting his belly, he noticed her had left a mess. **"Whoo-urp-whoopsie… eh… the butler will take care of it." **He said and shut the door before trotting off. He climbed back upstairs to his tower, and on the way he felt all that food backing up. He began sweating as he rushed up the staircase and into the bathroom, slamming the door and locking it. He lifted up the seat and sat. After half-an-hour, the blond finished and flushed. He came out with a bright smile on his face.

"**Man, they make TP (Toilet Paper) that soft? Damn, the future rocks!" **He said. The blond locked the door to the room and put a chair under the knob. He kept the balcony door open to let in the nice breeze. Jumping on the bed, he curled into a ball and yawned, licking his lips. His furry ears twitched and he closed his eyes, purring softly, and within minutes, soon fell asleep.

_*Across from the Castle*_

In the village of Konoha, it was late that night and inside her bedroom in the mansion, Tsunade was sleeping with baby Sakura at her side. She awoke when Sakura began to cry and sighed. Sitting up, she took the baby in her hands and cradled the little girl within her arms. Tsunade found Sakura to be hungry and fetched the baby milk from the fridge downstairs, heated it up to the perfect temperature before putting it within the bottle, testing it on her arm and popping it in the girl's mouth. "That's right Sakura, drink up. To believe right after birth your father deserted you. I have a right to kill him, but I shouldn't say that." She said and walked back into the bedroom sitting on the bed. She looked out from her window and saw Konoha Castle looming in the distance.

Tsunade could remember how she wanted to go to the castle when she was just a little girl. But even her father, the Shodaime Hokage couldn't get entrance. The castle was so powerful that all guests had to be cordially invited by the Castle Master. When the guests were chosen, only one-hundred (100) every anniversary, but sadly Tsunade knew that she would not live that long to go to the annual ball held once every hundred years! However, Tsunade knew that another ball was on the rise, and she hoped that the Castle Valet, the messenger and most important person of the castle staff, came riding down in the lavish horse carriage hosting an invitation with the official seal of the Master himself. She had never seen it happen before, but her father had told her that he himself had seen the Valet and the carriage. The golden wheels, the beautiful gold rims of the coach seat, the old fashioned windows and inside the seats so lavish, so luxurious that they were the ultimate form of the monarchy, but that was during her father's child-hood, and Tsunade knew the monarchy had died.

She thought, and looked at Sakura, and remembered that the rules were _**very**_ strict however, and when the invitation meant that person signed in beautiful print, it meant _only_ that person. Tsunade herself knew that despite if she were even invited, the only way would be going on a tour inside the castle. Upon visiting the prestigious Master only that would ever be the chance to get her invitation. But, she was Hokage, a full time job and Tsunade knew that she probably would not get the chance or the time. Sighing, she smiled and thought about the chances of Sakura Haruno getting that invitation. She would have to tell the girl when she was older about the castle and everything within. Although her father could not get entrance within the ball, he took many tours and once took Tsunade with him, even in her late 40's, Tsunade could still remember wearing a fancy dress and meeting the Castle Master, who had died recently and now another gentleman was now the royal Master, being pampered daily, since it was all in blood, and even still a bit of the monarchy power remained despite that it died out. Her thoughts were interrupted when Sakura moaned cutely and coughed. The little girl's pink footy pajama's with the tiny bear pattern looked adorable with her pink hair.

"Awe, now now," Tsunade said and patted the girls back. She noticed that while her head was in the clouds the bottle had been drained, and Sakura slept cutely in the arms of the woman. Laying down, cuddling with the little girl, the woman Hokage closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**Castle Valet KsNandS: **_Ahh, I do hope you enjoyed your meal. Look at the time, I believe you should be heading to bed now, it's quite late. As you see before you, the numbers on the paper are the floors in which your rooms are in. First come first serve, however, it dies not matter which room you choose, for luxury dwells within every room of this Castle. *Stands up and bows courtly with his hands at the sides* Please allow me to show you to your rooms. Follow me, also, please feel free to leave your reviews on my desk on the first floor, my office is just down the left, second corridor to the right. Now come, your lap of luxury awaits!_


	2. The Monarchy: Part 1

Hey! Here beginni'th the second chapter to Konoha Castle! YAY! Enjoy it please! It won't get to the NaruSaku moments until about… oh, maybe 2 more chapters. Anyway, enjoy!

**Castle Valet KsNandS: **_Ahh, hello again! I'm just watering the rose bushes and such. They were so dry. Well, I believe we may have a nice lunch out here yea? We'll get the umbrella up and have a nice meal out here in the rose garden, and I will tell me you more about the romance between the two. Please, do sit, and direct your attention to the fountain over there. Marvel at it's beauty and the unique incisions and carved stone. Angelic and beautiful, yes, but also know that this fountain was where the demon was seen more than a few times holding a rose, and wondering when he would encounter the maiden who freed him. Now, let the story continue, it's becoming quite nice out today, but we are expecting rain as well, so make sure you keep your head inside the umbrella. Well, here we go yet again! _

The morning sun slowly arose over the mountains in the East, the blazing rays of crisp orange scattering the array of multi-color morning glow. The flowers with the garden out back had been sprayed with morning dew as the water droplets rested lazily upon the colorful petals. Flowers began to bloom instantly to capture the sunlight needed to survive, and the birds and butterflies fluttered about the neatly trimmed hedges and beautifully sculpted ones within the forms of animals and people.

Atop the room in the tower, inside the master suit, a lump was sleeping peacefully within the darkened room under the plush and luxurious covers of the canopy bed. The sun rose until the rays scattered across the sky beamed in through the window, though, they did not disturb the sleeping person at all. What disturbed the person was the opening and closing of doors downstairs, not to mention a woman who screamed loudly, causing the lump, known as Naruto Uzumaki to spring up!

"**What the hell!?"** he gasped. His fuzzy ears twitched on the sides of his face _(Ahh, moment please. They aren't on top of his head, oh no, they are, but, where our ears are located, but they are fox ears. Thank you, sorry about the interruption) _His ear lifted and he put on a thinking face, his eyes as if scanning the area. He heard voices, quite loud enough from downstairs. Hopping out of bed, he trotted over and opened the door, putting his ear out.

_*Downstairs: Second Floor*_

"WHAT IF THE BLOODY MEANING OF THIS!?" A woman shouted in her lily night gown and cap! The refrigerator door was wide open with a giant mess inside. There was a man in front of her thinking. He had white gloves, a navy blue tuxedo on, a dinky with golden presses. His coat was trimmed with velvet purple and he had a sharp bow tie on, his coal black shiny shoes and narrow rimmed glasses, not to mention his sharp collar and blue eyes. He had neatly combed hair, and on the rims of his sleeves were neat folds and creases with golden buttons at the end where his wrist ended to his hand.

"Oh, Milady please forgive me. I had just woken up, I will clean it immediately." He said and bowed with his hands at the side. The woman crossed her arms and sighed.

"Make sure it doesn't happen again you twit! Perhaps the camera's took a picture of our kitchen raider. Though, it'll take time to develop them. Bah! Until then, stop bowing like an idiot and CLEAN THIS MESS UP NOW!" She hollered at the top of her lungs. The man sighed as she walked passed him.

"Looks like someone's curls are in a knot again." He muttered. Sighing, he pushes his glasses up and called for a maid, who came in dressed in a black dress and white apron with a cute hat on.

"Ahh, _Miss Cassandra_, _Lady Monarch _ordered us to clean this kitchen up. We had a small guest who was hungry last night I believe. Would you please be so kind as to help me?" He asked. She sighed and nodded.

"Sure thing _Dourmack_, and it's **Cassidy**, gosh you'd think being the new _**Castle Valet**_ would be a synch. All you have to do is wait until _**Master Darvius **_signs those letters for the ball and then deliver them." Cassidy sighed. The gentleman mimicked her sigh and sweat dropped.

"Yes, but taking care of _Lady Monarch_ is… well it's nothing rewarding, but it keeps her out of Master Darius' hair. After all, taking care of her… doe shave it's perks yes?" Dourmack asked. Cassidy's eye twitched.

"Dude… the chick treats you like garbage. You really need to tell her you're not going to be ordered around." Cassidy said.

"I'd like to say that, but you already know it's my duty," Dourmack said, "when the ball comes around I'll be glad, that little brat can get it her own damn self while she's waltzing with the dashing man of her dreams." He said, making Cassidy laugh!

"You're funny!" She giggled. He looked at her in a confused fashion.

"I dare ask how that is amusing." He said. Cassidy groaned.

"Oh c'mon Dourmack, don't you have a sense of humor?" Cassidy asked.

"Not really Miss Cassandra, Lady Monarch really takes the humour out of humour itself when around," He said. Cassidy eyed him.

"It's _**Cassidy**_, not _"Cassandra"_. You sound like my mother." She said with a sharp tone. Dourmack sighed as they both cleaned up the mess.

"I do hope that whoever made this mess will use a napkin next time. It's hard enough we do all the work around here as it is." Dourmack said. Cassidy smiled.

"How do you do it?" She questioned, him looking at her puzzled.

"Do what?"

"How do you stay so calm around little Miss. Important, her bickering **and **the messes? Usually I'm about to rip my hair out of my skull." She said. Dourmack thought and looked at her.

"I always remind myself that I am the most important person in the Castle, next to Master Darvius of course. And to live up to that title Miss Cassandra," he paused and flashed his glasses in a serious manner, "I must remain calm, collected and sharp if to impress the Master." He said and bowed. Cassidy looked at him. The Valet, despite everything that lady Monarch put him through looked collected and cool. He walked away, leaving Cassidy in the kitchen. Then she looked around, the place was spotless already. They had gotten used to cleaning up after messes quickly and with precision. It was what they were expected to do. She walked out of the room as the Chef entered.

_*Upstairs*_

Naruto narrowed his eyes, feeling a bit embarrassed about making the mess. Even he, a demon, had a bit of decency. His father didn't raise him, completely, as a wild child, nor did his mother. Though, his father, Minato Namikaze, Lord of the Demon's fell in love with a human, Kushina Uzumaki. They had gotten married in secrecy and Naruto was the result of their love. Although, what was a real twist, was that Kushina, at the time, was the Whirlpool village King's daughter. When the King had found out that his beautiful daughter had fallen in love with the Demon King, the ruler threw a furious temper, executing all demons within the land. Minato and Kushina, with baby Naruto had fled. However, they had been cornered and the Demon King and his Lovely Wife were slain by the hand of the King while protecting their child, who was at that time 7 years old.

Naruto felt himself tearing up from the dreaded memories, strutting out his lower lip. He wondered if he should apologize for the mess he made, or whether to hold the grudge against humans.

"**Bah! Grudges are for pussies, I'm gonna go apologize like a real demon." **He said. Though he stopped himself as he hopped down the steps. **"But… what will they think of me? For one, I'm a demon." **He said and walked back into the room, but then he stopped again. **"Just… purr up to them! Yeah! Do a little foxy love! Me-ow… wait… uh… woof? No, that's not it," **he thought, and then it clicked! **"Purrrrr…" **he began purring and did a little claw swipe. **"Dats right… now to goooo… uh… apologize! Yeah! Dad always said to be nice… even if they look like stuck up snobs and bitches." **He said. He began walking down the stairs and reached the floor. Upon reaching the arched door, he opened and poked his head out. No one was around and the blond slipped out. He looked to the left, no one, and then to the right. He gasped and hid as Dourmack and Cassidy waited outside one of the large doors, Dourmack carrying a tray of tea and breakfast for Lady Monarch and Cassidy with a feather duster.

"Lady Monarch, you're breakfast is served." He said and grabbed a hold of the handle before walking in. Cassidy following shortly after and him closing the door. Naruto poked his head out again, and then walked out. He trotted over to the door and put his ear up to it. He heard a few voices and then-

"NOW LEAVE! I MUST GET DRESSED!" He heard a loud feminine voice! He couldn't react as Dourmack and Cassidy tumbled out the door, the door bursting wide open and smashing Naruto behind it! Dourmack lost his glasses and Cassidy her hat. "Humph!" Lady Monarch said, brushing her hair and grabbed the handles before slamming the doors.

"I swear," Cassidy said as she picked up her hat and put it on, dusting herself off, "she needs more than a spanking, we should take her down into the dungeon and whip her ass into gear!" Cassidy hissed!

"Now now Miss Cassandra," Dourmack said picking up his glasses, rubbing them with a cloth he had in his front pocket, "even though your contribution sounds tempting, I'm sorry to say that you keep your voice down. We'd be lynched if Lady Monarch were to hear that and then tell Master Darvius." Dourmack said.

"**Urg… uh…" **Cassidy heard groaning and looked at Dourmack.

"Dourmack, it didn't hurt that much… did it?" Cassidy asked. The Valet turned as he wiped his glasses.

"Oh heaven's no Miss Cassandra. I'm not groaning, why?" He replied and put his glasses back on.

"But if you're not groaning… then who is?" She questioned.

"**Gah… damn… my nose." **They heard and looked! They gasped as they saw Naruto rubbing his nose. He looked up and shook his head. **"Jeez, she must have one hell of a stick crammed up her ass, that sucked!" **Naruto said. Dourmack and Cassidy stared at him, not moving a single inch. **"What? …oh… OH! Whoops, ehehehe, sorry about that mess in the kitchen and all. Yeah, I woke up after sleeping for nearly one-thousand years (1000) after Kryss sealed me within the alter below the castle." **Naruto said. Dormack jumped at the mention of Kryss' name!

"Lady Kryss!? Why… she was one of our ancestors who sealed a demon away and-" He paused and looked at Naruto. "By gorge… are… are you that demon!? You MUST be to know Lady Kryss!" Dourmack emphasized!

"_DOURMACH! BE QUIET! YOUR VOICE IS TOO LOUD!" _Lady Monarch shouted from the doors. Naruto cringed and looked at the door, glaring at her obnoxious voice.

"**Jeez, she should really get some help, that or someone should shove a sock down her throat, shutting her up would be an improvement." **Naruto said twitching his ears.

"Wait," Cassidy said, "if you're the demon, then the story we were told said that you killed humans, why aren't you killing us?" Cassidy asked. Dourmack face palmed and Naruto stood on fours.

"**Well, I came down here to say sorry, which I already did, for making a mess in the kitchen last night. I was hungry, being sealed for over one-thousand years really gives ya an appetite!" **Naruto said patting his belly. Dourmack looked at Naruto.

"So it was you who did that? I swear you must have been hungry, we had over twelve (12) sausages and there were only three (3) left, and those my friend were links fit for a king. Well, I humbly accept your apology." he said and bowed. Cassidy was staring off and Dourmack nudged her.

"What!? Oh… well if anyone else can complain and talk behind Miss. Important's back, then you're an alright demon to me, I accept your apology." She said and curtsied. Naruto was quite confused, but apparently Lady Monarch was way more scarier than him.

"**Okay then… wow… I expected you guys to run. But that witch int here must be scarier than me huh?" **He asked.

"Don't bring her up," Cassidy said crossing her arms, "it's bad enough we hear her name every single damn day! It's always "this and that" with her. If there's even a pea in her mashed potatoes she immediately has to have it sent back!" she added.

"**What!? Oh c'mon, she isn't **_**that **_**much of a snitch… is she?" **Naruto asked.

"As much as I would like to not agree, I must say that you are correct. She's been quite a handful lately. I should know, I'm her Valet." Dourmack said.

"**Ahh, man, that must suck! Sorry to hear that…" **Naruto said.

"Well, we all can't have happy days." He sighed. Naruto's ears lowered.

"**Would it help you if I said I love my mashed potatoes mixed with my peas?"** Naruto asked. Dourmack chuckled.

"Well, I guess it would, perhaps we could send you the dishes Lady Monarch doesn't finish or she sends back?" Dourmack questioned.

"**Sweet!" **Naruto grinned.

"But, if you do something for us in return." Cassidy interrupted!

"Miss Cassandra! Don't be rude… although I am quite curious what you had in mind…" Dourmack said.

"Okay demon dude, listen up," Cassidy said, Naruto perked his ears cutely, " Awee! Cute!" Cassidy squealed.

"CASSIDY! SHUT UP!" Lady Monarch shouted! Cassidy fumed and Dourmack patted her back.

"O-K-A-Y…" she said through her teeth, "look… all we need you to do is tell her to treat us with respect! What we do around her is bad enough! Can you do that? And if you can, threaten her that you'll eat her if she doesn't. If you do that, we'll treat you as we do her, deal?" Cassidy asked. Naruto thought and looked down, twitching his ears.

"**Do I still get my mashed potatoes and mixed peas if she doesn't finish them?" **He asked, his eyes turning into cute little buttons anime style with his mouth forming the shape of a "w". Cassidy giggled and Dourmack sighed.

"Yes, yes, yes, I believe we are agreeable on those terms," he said quickly, "now, make sure not to threaten her too badly, just tell her this in these exact words please, 'The Castle Valet Dourmack and Maid Miss Cassandra-" he was interrupted.

"CASSIDY!" Cassidy shouted.

"SHUT UP CASSIDY!" Lady Monarch shouted from the doors. Cassidy's face turned red with anger.

"Very well, 'The Castle Valet Dourmack and Maid Cassidy would like to be treated with more respect' and if that does not snap her into shape, then by all means, please feel free to go about and change her anyway you want at your own desire." He said, taking a bow. Naruto nodded and grinned.

"**Sweet, all right, if you excuse me, I'll be right back after setting you free." **He said and stood up, flexing his muscles. Cassidy gasped and blushed!

"Oh good lord man! Not like that you aren't!" Dourmack said and grabbed him by the bicep, "come with me. Miss Cassan-Cassidy… please follow me." Dourmack added. Cassidy smiled and nodded. Naruto led them up the room.

"Oh, I see you're taking the guest room yea?" Dourmack asked. Naruto smiled and nodded.

"**Pretty sweet crib I'll say, eh Doorknob?" **Naruto asked.

"It's Dourmack! Not Doorknob thank you!" Dourmack corrected.

"**Sorry…" **Naruto apologized.

"Very well," Dourmack said and rubbed his fingers together before looking at Naruto, "now please procure your name." He said bowing.

"**You can call me Naruto… Naruto Uzumaki." **The blond grinned.

"Very well Master Naruto, now, if you would please stand up… but for the love of all things good," Dourmack said covering Cassidy's face and looking away, "put a towel on will you? Cassidy might lose to much… eh," he looked at his glove seeing it stained with blood from her nose, "blood… please grab some toilet paper as well…" he said. Naruto walked into the bathroom, put a towel around his waist and came out with a roll of toilet paper. She put it up her nose and Dourmack walked to Naruto and took out a tape measure and measured him. "My my… fascinating. A demon living within this castle, that's legendary!" He said with a smile! Cassidy began searching for clothes that would fit Naruto, yet be stylish as well. She tossed him a pair of white long-johns as well. He put them on and stood there, however Naruto groaned as his tail was caught in an uncomfortable position. "Hmm, let me assist you," he said and took out a pair of scissors from a drawer, "now hold still, I could cut your tail and I'm pretty sure that would be most unpleasant." He said, humming a nameless tune as he cut a hole for Naruto's tail. The blond grabbed the bushy fur and lifted it through, wagging it happily as Dourmack set the scissors on the table.

"Okay! I have good news… and bad news." She said turning around. Both looked at her and Dourmack wore a non-amused face.

"Pray tell what be the bad news?" Dourmack asked sweat-dropping. She chuckled, scratching the back of her head.

"We don't exactly have the clothes that fit him… ehehe…" She said.

"**What's the good news?" **Naruto asked. She smiled cutely.

"I found this totally wicked and snazzy golden button!" she said and held it up. Dourmack and Naruto sweat-dropped.

"You'll have to forgive her, she sometimes has the attention span of a monkey." He murmured.

"HEY!"

"Well, I guess we'll have to go to the tailor in Konoha Village. We will give him these measurements and have you a fine outfit Master Naruto. What are your favourite colours?" He asked.

"**Umm… black and orange."** He said.

"I see… hmm… perhaps we can get you something bright with those colours, but also something respectable." Dourmack agreed.

"**Okay… sounds… cool." **Naruto agreed.

"Oh Dourmack!" Cassidy shouted! The man looked at her and saw her fan-girling over Naruto. "Can we take him along? He's so cute! We can say we have a pet fox! I got this totally cute leash!" She squealed!

"Good lord Miss Cassidy. We will not degrade him thank you. And, we cannot take him into Konoha. He is a demon and last I checked demons weren't on the 'invited guests' list'." He said. Cassidy whined and Naruto shrugged. He tucked into his pocket and pulled out a golden pocket watch with a ball chain connected to his jacket. Naruto's eyes glowed at the color.

"**Shiiiiiinnnnnyyyyy…" **He said, his eyes sparkling as he reached out to grab the watch.

"Oh no you don't, this was a heirloom thank you," Dourmack said and slapped Naruto's hand away, leaving the blond sad, "Now we shall be back, I will go ready the carriage." He added and the two walked away, leaving Naruto alone. But before, Dourmack came back up, "please do not get into any trouble. If you get hungry, use a plate and napkin and bring the food up here, though do try not to spill it please, this carpet is a nusense to clean, and plus take a shower. You need a decent cleaning, good-bye." He finished and shut the door. Naruto lifted up his armpit and leaned his nose in and took a whiff. He cocked his eyebrow.

"**What… this is how I always smelled… I don't know what's so stinky about sweat and dirt… and how am I supposed to clean my-" **He paused and thought, then his ears perked, **"Oh yeah! Lick myself!" **He grinned. He stripped off his clothing and sat on the bed. He did as his father taught him and licked his hands, and the proceeded with his body.

He licked his nards, although he looked up and blinked. **"Weird… I turned myself on…" **He said, and then sighed finishing his business. After, the "clean" demon put his long-johns back on and then looked out to the balcony. He walked out and looked in the distance. The blond took a deep breath of fresh air and smiled, the morning breeze brushed by and tickled his whiskers. He looked below and saw the massive garden in the back. Along with that, the horse carriage driving by and inside Dourmack and Cassidy. The two noticed Naruto and waved, Naruto grinned and waved back as he watched the carriage clip-clop down the stone road. The two golden gates with angels wielding trombones opened and then closed as the carriage drove down the passage.

"**Wow… I still can't believe it's been so many years since then. This place used to be reeking with trouble, murders every single day, petitions and crap. But… now it's just so beautiful. I wanna get out a see the world and how it changed. Although, this castle… this is my new home. Hmm, maybe I should explore, but I have to make it discrete. I cannot let anyone see me." **He climbed down the stone wall and ran down the tower like a squirrel. Upon reaching the bottom of the tower he found himself upon the gigantic roof-top he had been on last night. Smiling he looked up. The giant tower looming in the distance made him fall over. It was **huge!** Shaking his head, the blond scurried down and stopped, looking down he saw the garden more clearly. It was humongous! There was a giant maze, as well as a lovely fountain that must be one story high! It was the fountain he recognized when he was back in the past. Same old fountain, the carvings and incisions of angels with wings and trumpets from both all four sides and one angel who pointed his trumpet in the air and blew water that sprayed out in… the way a fountain would. Looking out for other people who might see him, the blond concluded no one around, he scampered down into the garden and jumped into the flowers!

"**Ahhh! It smells so good." **He sighed in content. Looking around, he sat up and scanned the area. Things were indeed different now, but things were peaceful. Smiling he laid back into the rose garden and closed his eyes. As he did, the peace was soon interrupted with the shouts and screams of someone throwing a temper! He flinched and covered his poor ears!

"YOU CAN'T DO ANYTHING RIGHT! I WONDER WHY DADDY EVEN HIRED SLUMPS LIKE YOU!" Lady Monarch shouted angrily as she stopped outside! She wore a bright white dress, hat, gloves and shoes, with a flower in her long curly hair. Naruto laid low within the bush out of view as she passed, her fists by her side as she stomped off into the maze. Naruto's eye twitched as he sat up and watched her go. Along came a few butlers and maids running after her, not even paying attention to Naruto at all.

"**What a damn snitch bitch… I can't see how anyone puts up with her. If I'm gonna do something, it had better be quick." **He said. But then, abruptly, his brain tweaked, causing his eye to humorously twitch in an awkward fashion, **"hold a sec… I'll bet I can do better if it was at night. Although, I just gotta make sure her trap is SHUT, tight too. Alright, night it is." **He said and grinned. The blond laid back into the roses and rested with his hands behind his head, not noticing strange marks beginning to form across his body. They weren't noticed until the blond began to feel something… a slight burning sensation that crossed over him. He immediately shot up and looked on his body! He gasped as the markings spread farther up! He saw the coal black ancient symbols under his white long-johns too! He shuddered as the creepy markings glowed a faint purple that looked like blazing fire! He panted as the markings etched down his back and then stopped abruptly at his neck! He sat still for a good 5 minutes until he realized the markings burning sensation had ceased. **"W-Wha-What the hell?" **He panted slightly. Suddenly, the sensation came back, and he felt an **intense** burning around his body where the markings were! He looked around immediately and saw the giant fountain. He got up and sprinted, then leaped into the water! It was cold, and the sensation dulled, black steam condensing and rising into the air. The blond came up for air and saw the malevolent vapors as they dispersed into thin air.

"What was that noise!?" He heard someone calling. He looked and saw Lady Monarch's butler coming out to check the scene. He gasped an looked around hesitantly! He dove back under the water immediately as the butler searched the area, "hmm… what was that?" he thought. He searched the area of the fountain, but found nothing. By this time poor Naruto was drowning! The butler walked away and Naruto's keen sense of hearing heard his footsteps dissipate. He rushed up and put his head above water! He coughed and got out of the fountain, sopping wet! Looking around, the blond no longer felt the burning sensation he once had. Sighing, Naruto got on all fours and shook himself off, wiggling his ears and tail spurting water everywhere. He made sure it was near the flowers though. His fur fluffed out and he looked like a walking fur ball.

"**Ahh shit…" **he cursed and began grooming his tail and ears whilst making a purring tone. Once he was done, he found his wet long-johns and sighed. He took them off, leaving him strip naked. He groaned as he climbed back up to the tower and disposed of his wet long-johns, hanging them over the balcony to dry. Walking into the bathroom, the blond took a towel and dried off, tossing it on the floor without a care. He walked back out, then towards the closet. Opening it he looked inside as he searched for a new set of clothes. He didn't find very much, but he found another set of long-johns in the side hanging from a hook. He was glad he did and closed the closet. Putting the pair back on, he found his tail to be in an uncomfortable position. He looked around for a pair of scissors, which he found at his convenience on the dresser. He took them and groaned. **"I'm gonna snip my damn tail, and I'm not sure anyone's accustomed to seeing a fox demon around here… hmm…" **He said and thought deeply.

_*Dourmack and Cassidy*_

The carriage rode through the gates of the quaint town of Konoha, the castle in the distance. Immediately all eyes watched in amazement and astonishment as the grand carriage rode into the village.

"Now, we just need to give these measurements to the tailor." Dourmack said adjusting his glasses.

"We are going to carry them too… aren't we?" Cassidy asked. The man sighed.

"Normally I would just order them myself," he said rubbing his pointer finger and thumb finger together, "however I believe time is, sadly, of the essence. Let us hope Master Naruto hasn't caused any trouble. It's hard enough I ever got the blasted duty of being Lady Monarch's Valet." He said.

"Yeah… especially when Miss Snitchy Pants yelled at us for leaving. I swear she's got us by the neck in those grimy little hands of hers. Sometimes I wish I could send her down to the torture chambers and whip her ass straight." She said.

"Now now, language please. Although that sounds like a tempting idea, sadly I could not allow it. Lady Monarch wouldn't be so… er… disrespectful," he said trying to think up a word that didn't sound bad, making Cassidy groan in annoyance, "perhaps Master Darvius just has too much to do that he cannot be around her… which has probably made her the way she is." Dourmack said.

"I think she does it on purpose. Next I'll be dressed like a dog and forced to my knees while begging for a biscuit attached to a spike-ball and chain." The woman said sighing. Dourmack sweat-dropped.

"Why so negative? It's as if you completely believe she's out to get you." Dourmack said.

"Well you're not the one who's in a freakin' white and black dress with a stupid, but cute, little maid's hat!" She barked. Dourmack sighed again and looked outside.

"I say… those ninja are quite the hardy bunch aren't they?" Dourmack asked as he peered out the carriage as it passed two ninja that gaped as they saw it ride by.

"I wanna get married to a ninja!" Cassidy said as she dreamy-eyed a few of the men. Te Valet chuckled.

"Big dreams yes?" Dourmack asked. Cassidy nodded.

"Yeah, but I can't and you wanna know why?" Cassidy asked, her tone deepening in annoyance.

"Lady Monarch?" The Castle Valet suggested, cocking his eyebrow.

"The one and only…" Cassidy sighed. They arrived at the tailors and Dourmack stepped out, helping Cassidy down with an assist of his hand. The men and woman stopped what they were doing and stared at the man and woman. Dourmack looked at them all with a grand smile.

"Ahh, good day yes?" He asked them all bowing. They said nothing as he and the maid walked into the tailor shop. The man at the desk, slightly pudgy and in an apron looked up and nearly dropped his pen gaping as Dourmack approached. "Good day fine Sir. I would like something cordial made in these _**exact**_ measurements," he greeted and handed the paper with Naruto's measurements written, "now, I trust you are able to make something nice, yet suitable for everyday life and wear yes?" He asked.

"C-C-Castle Valet sir! T-These are enormous measurements! Are you planning on dressing an elephant!?" The tailor gasped!

"Elephant? I assure you there will not be any elephants… unless Lady Monarch," he looked behind him, Cassidy crossing her arms and growling at the mention of her name, "wishes to acquire them…" he finished slowly, "this is for a very special guest and it must be respectable, cordial and just. Also, please do include a hole in the back of the pants," he said. The tailor cocked his eyebrow, "it's… difficult for me to explain on a personal level such as his." Dourmack whispered. The man nodded quickly and looked at the measurements.

"V-Very well. I'll see what I can do. Any cloth color preferences?" He asked. Dourmack nodded.

"I wish to have the suit black, and orange, lightly coloured please." He said. The tailor stared at the Valet.

"Black and orange? What are you nuts!?" He asked. Dourmack cocked his eyebrow.

"I am here to forge a suit and I came here to do it, regards of Konoha Castle Sir. Is there a problem with Black and Orange?" The man asked.

"Oh no! It's just," he stopped and looked at the Valet, "don't you think he'd want something more like what you have?" He questioned. Dourmack looked at himself within the mirror.

"We shall, however," Dourmack turned to the counter again, "not in these colours. I trust you entirely and leave this task in your hands. I expect it to be finished later this afternoon please," He said, stood up and bowed, "thank you for your time. Good day Sir, just send a ninja to Konoha Castle with the box and I shall pay you most handsomely." He said and left. The tailor found this to be his giant payday! He immediately began working on the design. Dourmack and Cassidy got back into the carriage and drove around the village. Up in the Hokage Tower, Tsunade was working on her own paper work until she heard something. Looking outside the woman gasped as the beautiful carriage turned around and began turning as it rounded around the village.

"Oh my gosh! The Valet!" She shuddered as it disappeared from site. Sitting back down in her chair, the woman Hokage felt breathless. "What on Earth? Why is the Valet out from the castle. It isn't even the hundredth anniversary yet. Unless he's out on official business. But why got out when on of the butlers or maids can go out? I'm so confused!" She gulped. Shaking her head, she looked outside again and sighed. "Well, nothing lasts forever." she shrugged and got back to work.

The carriage had arrived at the castle later that day and both Dourmack and Cassidy stepped out and walked up to the tower, and the Valet knocked on the door.

"Master Naruto? May I please come in?" Dourmack asked. He heard a bit of shuffling on the other side.

"**Uh… yeah… you can." **He heard Naruto call. Opening the door, both walked in. The blond was sitting on the bed wagging his bushy tail. Cassidy awed and walked over and scratched his ears.

"You are so the cutest fox I've, like, ever seen!" She giggled. Dourmack sweat-dropped, however upon looking at Naruto again, both noticed the strange marking on his body.

"Good Heavens!" Dourmack gasped, walking over and inspecting the markings, "what the bloody hell are those all over your body good man?" He asked. Naruto shrugged.

"**I dunno. They just appeared while I was taking a rest out in the rose garden. They started to burn and I had to jump into the fountain. Sorry." **He apologized. Dourmack's eyes widened!

"GOOD LORD MAN! LADY MONARCH IS OUTSIDE! SHE DID NOT SEE YOU DID SHE!?" He began panicking! "IF SHE DID THERE GOES MY JOB AND PROBABLY MY HEAD!" He gripped his neck!

"Whoa dude," Cassidy held his shoulders, "we both know lynching isn't allowed anymore. Besides, Miss Snitchy would have been waiting outside for us, wouldn't she?" Cassidy asked. The man sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, pushing his glasses up as well.

"You're correct. Thank you." He said. She smiled and looked at Naruto.

"Man, those marks look awesome! I wonder what they're for." She pondered. Dourmack walked closer and inspected.

"I'd say they are seals." He said.

"**Seals? Like what kinds?" **Naruto asked. Dourmack stood up straight.

"Call me an amateur at seal inspection, however I have heard once that when lady Kryss had cursed you to sleep within the wall in the dungeon below, the powerful magic of whatever sealed you must have procured these seals. Apparently, if my knowledge of Lady Kryss' sealing skills is correct, then those markings harbour the curse still. What they do, I have no knowledge of." He explained.

"**Okay, so they're seals. But not telling me what they do doesn't give me any info. WHAT IF I TURN UGLY!?" **He shrieked and put both hands on his cheeks!

"HUSH!" Dormack hissed, "that is preposterous! They probably link you to the castle some way. How were you sealed?" Dourmack asked. Naruto thought.

"**Umm… OH! It was that freakin' Crystal Lantern! The hag Kryss used it to seal me into the alter wall behind the pedestal!" **He said and held his fist! Dourmack's eyes widened!

"T-T-The Crystal Lantern!? T-There is no such thing that resides within this castle! I'd say it was utter bogus! The Lantern was a myth, surely it ceases to exist!" Dourmack gasped. Naruto groaned.

"**Oh yeah, well it sure looked like it to me. Gaudy looking lantern with glowing blue lights. Can seal demons. That's the one." **Naruto said. Dourmack began thinking.

"B-But… how? How could something like that even exist?" He pondered.

"**Well, it does. I was going to destroy it until Calice got in my way and the guards berated the damn door. Kryss ran to the lantern and just as I got there, she said some words and as soon as I knew it, I was inside a wall within a dark room, sleeping for a long time…" **Naruto replied. Dourmack stared at Naruto, and Cassidy furrowed her brows.

"So… it's all like, you're from the past, but Kryss sealed you so, like, you're in the future?" Cassidy asked. Dourmack looked at her.

"Of course he's in the future Cassidy!" Dourmack barked! "However, something freed you! How on earth could that have been done?" the man pondered.

"**When I was down there, there was a inscription. And I figured it out easily. A Maiden born of pure heart shattered the curse when she was born, freeing me!" **Naruto explained.

"Who's the girl?" Cassidy asked. Naruto shrugged.

"**I dunno, but no doubt she's a baby. Although… I can't thank her enough. I really wanna meet her one day." **Naruto replied. Cassidy and Dourmack watched as Naruto dropped his head and sighed.

"Well, we're just going to have to help you meet her aren't we?" He asked. Cassidy instantly twisted her head at him!

"Uh one problem though!" She began, "it could be ANY GIRL IN THE ENTIRE FREAKING WORLD!" She shouted! Dourmack saw truth in her words and smiled.

"Ahh, yes, however I do believe that we can find this girl. I heard that there is a record book somewhere in the village of Konoha. Is states all of those whom were born on that day. In this case, yesterday, yes? May Twenty-Eighth! (28) All we have to do is check all those who were born yesterday and have Naruto keep a look-out . However, I do believe that, since only being inside the village, it shouldn't be hard." he chuckled. Naruto sighed.

"Anyway, we'll keep that for later, yes? Now, so you know, I have taken the liberty of preparing a suit made for you from the village tailor," Dourmack said, "it shall be ready by the afternoon. So until then, you will have to wear those." He explained. Naruto grinned. Cassidy smiled and looked around, however out of the corner of her eye she spotted something. Walking over, she picked it up.

"Linen?" She questioned, cocking her eyebrow. Checking under the bed she gasped! "What the!?" She pulled out a bunch of strips of cut linen! Looking at Naruto, she looked behind and blushed! The back part of his long-johns were tattered and cut sloppily! She nearly split her gut as she stared at his cute little butt. "Awe! Someone's got a cute butt!" She giggled. Naruto shuddered and blushed!

"What?" Dourmack asked as he looked, "good lord! What the bloody hell happened to those!?" Dourmack gasped! Both stared at Naruto as he searched quickly for some way out of the situation. He perked his ears cutely, turning his eyes into tiny button dots and a "w" for his mouth. He jumped down and began purring as he cozened up against Dourmack's pant leg, uttering adorable purrs. The Valet sweat-dropped, "adorable… however your butt-kissing isn't what I wish. Please answer my question Master Naruto." Dourmack politely said. Naruto silently groaned and got into a begging position. He put his hands up as if they were paws and wagged his ears, tail and whiskers. Cassidy squealed and jumped in delight, however Dourmack cocked his eye brow and sighed. "Well, if my intuition is correct then… I'd say your tail was caught, you took the scissors naively and cut the back end… rather sloppily." He deduced. Naruto's ears lowered and he put on a smug frown, his left fang jutting out.

"**Alright, alright… you got me. Not sure how you weren't affected with my buttering though. My mom always loved it when she saw those cute little button eyes.** **"** He scratched his blond locks.

"Well… it's cute, but not going to work on me. Cassidy maybe," he said glancing at the maid, still awing, "but assured, not me. Now… as stated before, your new suit shall arrive post haste this afternoon. Until then, I believe that we must conduct a bit of a clean up. And I can still see you have not taken a shower…" Dourmack said. Naruto cocked his eyebrow.

"**Hey! I did!" **He said, **"I did it the way I could…" **He murmured.

"And that way would be?" The Valet asked. The blond grinned and chuckled.

"**Easy, I licked myself!"** He said proudly, **"like my old man taught me! Hehehe." **He chuckled winking at them both. He noticed they were standing a bit farther away then usual.

"I believe I'll change the sheets now…" Cassidy said sighing.

"Good idea," the Valet began and looked at Naruto, snapping his gloves, "and you, you're coming with me!" he added. Naruto lowered his ears and as Dourmack walked forward, he got low and then rolled over on his back and demanded a belly rub whilst whimpering. "Cute… however it does not work." He said as if apologizing. Naruto gave him adorable eyes, though they weren't getting through as Dourmack snapped his fingers towards the bathroom. Naruto growled and pouted, trotting inside with Dourmack after. Cassidy took the sheets off and wadded them as she opened the door. She stopped when she heard Naruto growl. Curiously, the woman walked over and opened the door. Inside, Dourmack had gotten the bathtub running as bubbles exploded every which way. The Valet had a scrubber and had taken his gloves off. Naruto said there, pouting. Cassidy thought it was too cute how Naruto looked, childish but very cute. She giggled as Dourmack grabbed the scrub brush and dipped it in the water, softening the genuine fibers.

"Shoulders, stout," he ordered. Naruto sighed, Cassidy giggling from the door as he sat up straight. Cassidy picked up his shredded long johns and watched as Dourmack cleaned the blonde's back, "under arms now," the Valet nodded. The blond raised his arms and the Valet scrubbed. Cassidy chuckled.

"Someone's turning into a young man now… eh blondy pits?" The maid teased. Naruto rolled his eyes and both chuckled.

"I trust you are able to get your hair and the other parts yes?" Dourmack asked handing Naruto the brush, "and I trust you know how to use the scrub brush?" He added. Naruto took it and sighed. He began scrubbing his body with the soaped tip. Dourmack nodded and put his gloves back on, "towels on the rack here," he pointed, "and we shall see you out when you and cleansed! Happy tubbing!" he waved and shut the door. Naruto sat there in the tub with a disdainful look on his face, holding the brush erect.

"**Bah…" **He grumbled and began scrubbing just as the Valet had done.

_To Be Continued…_

_

* * *

_**Castle Valet KsNandS:** _Whoops, I'm terribly sorry, but I must discontinue the chapter. I guess it is late, very late. Well, these stories do take up a lot of time I guess… well, I'll continue a little bit later I believe. Good night! _


	3. The Monarchy: Part 2

Hello again! Well, continuing this story I will, and next chapter should be quite a riot for you guys too! ^^ Well, enjoy please! Sorry for the abrupt stop last chapter. XD

**Castle Valet KsNandS: **_Ah! Sorry, I deeply apologize for being late! *Sits down quickly* Good morning! Hope you sleep well and are ready for the story to continue, yes? Very well, we shall continue from whence we left off from. Now, this, you may find humorous, or cruel, maybe none at all. Enjoy!_

_Continuing;_

The blond sat in the tub as he scrubbed his feet, mumbling something to himself. Looking at the water in the tub, he saw a few fleas that had drowned in the murky depths of his own filth and sweat-dropped.

"**Eh… no wonder I felt a bit itchy lately…" **he nervously chuckled. He scrubbed every part of his body and found that the water had gone from clear to a deep clay color. He shuddered slightly and jumped as a knock on the door was heard. **"Who is it!?" **He called.

"Are you done yet?" a voice asked, it sounded like Dourmack's.

"**Yeah…" **He replied softly.

"Are you decent?" He asked again. Naruto sweat-dropped.

"**Does wet and naked count as decent?" **He questioned.

"No! Please put a towel around your waist!" The Valet called from behind the door! Naruto groaned and grabbed a towel from the rack. He marveled at how soft they were, plush and luxurious. Wrapping it his waist the blond grinning.

"**Okie dokie!" **He called, the door opening, Dourmack and Cassidy peeked in and once seeing him decent, walked inside.

"Oh my!" Cassidy flushed at the masculine blond, causing Dourmack to sweat-drop and hand her toilet paper to dab her nose with.

"Okay… ahh, Master Naruto, did you-" he looked at the bathtub and both the maid and the Valet's eyes turned white before shivering. Naruto blinked twice and looked at the tub, seeing his filth wallowing in the water.

"**Oh… eh… sorry, guess I was dirtier than I thought ehehehe…" **chuckling nervously the blond pulled the plug and the water slowly drained.

"Good lord! I feel… my bowels provoking me to bend over the toilet! I'd hope there isn't anymore where that came from." The Valet shuddered.

"Eww…" the maid cringed in agreement. Naruto's scratched the back of his head and sighed.

"**Sorry, now… anything else you want me to do?" **Naruto inquired.

"As a matter of fact, yes," Dourmack began, "I would like you to brush your teeth! Your breath is absolutely horrid!" he opened the cabinet and pulled out a toothbrush and a bottle of tooth paste, then handed it to the demonic boy, "take that toothpaste and smear it on the brush and begin scrubbing those teeth spotless! Also make sure to get your tongue as well."

Naruto looked at the toothpaste and cocked his eyebrow at it. He squeezed the bottle and the paste within spewed out, curling tightly. Leaning down, Naruto licked it curiously.

"**Hey! Not bad! Tastes like mint!" **grinning the blond put a wallop of toothpaste on the brush and popped it into his mouth and began to brush. Dourmack and Cassidy smiled as the blond scrubbed. He brushed his tongue, though he began to gag on it. Both sweat-dropped as they watched him. After 5 minutes, the Valet having to tell Naruto to keep brushing, the demon smiled, showing a white sparkle to his fangs.

"Very sharp Master Naruto, very sharp!" Dourmack winked, "now that your teeth and body are cleaned, we now find a suitable attire for you. The clothing I had prepared for you, as I said before, shall be here in the next few hours. So, we will find you something to pass you by until then, good?" asking him, the blond nodded in agreement. "Very good, Cassidy please find clothing for Naruto." having said that, Cassidy nodded and walked out to find Naruto clothes from the closet. A few minutes later, Dourmack and Naruto losing a bit of patience, Cassidy walked in through the door holding clothes for the naked blond.

"**What took ya so long?" **the blond having asked the maid, she sneered at him and sighed.

"I was finding something suitable for your naked butt, that's what! Now put these on and make it snappy! I want Little Miss. Snitchy to be changed by tonight!" Cassidy snapped and threw the clothes at Naruto before dragging Dourmack by the ear out and slamming the door shut. Sweat-dropping, Naruto put the clothing on and looked in the mirror. He had to admit, he looked pretty snazzy. Walking outside, he stumbled upon Dourmack and Cassidy waiting for him.

"My my, " the Valet pushed his specs up to have a better look, "aren't you just the sharpest needle in the sewing kit?" he said. Cassidy crossed her arms with a proud grin.

"Now you know why I took so long honey, fashion is all about time and looks." She said, Dourmack and Naruto sighing.

"Okay Master Naruto, turn around and let me see the back end please." the Valet said, twirling his finger in attempt to get Naruto to turn around. The blond nodded and turned s requested. He appeared fine, however the lump that was his tail wasn't comfortable to see. Grabbing the scissors, the Valet snipped a neat hold and pulled Naruto's bushiness through. He seemed to hear a sigh of relief from the foxy blond. "Done and done! Well, it shall have to do for now." He said.

Naruto was dressed in a silky white dress shirt that fit quite tightly around his bulk, however, so long as he did not flex, the threads held in place. The pants were of the same texture and color as the shirt, a slick silky white. However, Cassidy saw a flaw in this and thought before her mind snapped!

"Ahh! Here honey," with a snap of her fingers the maid walked over and unbuttoning the blonde's shirt, loosening the tension between the shirt and his body. "There! Sharp as a tack," she smiled, "and rather sexy too," winking she giggled and stepped back. The blond blushed scarlet in his whiskered cheeks.

"**Dawe shucks…" **flushing he scratched the back of his head nervously. Dourmack cleared his throat, interrupting the two.

"Now now, yes, yes you look very enchanting Master Naruto, very much. Now, I'm very sure you're hun-" interrupted by Naruto's stomach growling, the Valet and the maid sweat-dropped as the blond rubbed his belly.

"**Hehe, I'm hungry…" **Grinning, Dourmack chuckled and waved for Naruto to follow him.

"Indeed, follow me, we shall get you fed and ready, after all," walking towards the door and then turning his head slightly, "you are our legendary guest." finishing his sentence with a cordial smile, the Valet led the blond downstairs and to the kitchen, however making sure no one was around. He walked into the kitchen, and surely the chef was on break. "Come, and hurry," he said, both scuttling behind him. Naruto found his mouth to be drooling, his stomach's captivation with nothing but food enticed his mind into thinking the same thing! He made a run for the fridge and opened it, grinning sheepishly. Just s he was about to dig in, Dourmack stopped him and handed the blond a plate. "We eat like humans, not barbarians thank you…"

"**Fine…" **Naruto mumbled and took the plate, **"at least I digest raw food easily…" **He sighed before grabbing whatever he could in his hands. He loaded his plate full of cargo until it was over flowing! Dourmack and Cassidy gaped in bewilderment at his voracity! Dourmack shut the double doors and locked them, seating the blond at the table with a stool. He was about to pierce his food, until the Valet stopped him.

"Tat-tat-tat, we use forks and knives in this castle, chop-sticks… eh… rarely." grabbing the silver-ware, he handed the eating tools to the blond, who took them and stared blankly towards Dourmack.

"**Uhhhh… how do I use this?" **confused, Naruto sniffed the fork. Dourmack shook his head and took it, placing the fork correctly in the position it was to be held.

"Now, you hold it like this, and you gently skewer your meal and put it in your mouth. Simple." He explained and gestured the demon to give it a try. Blinking, he stabbed his food and picked it up before putting it in his mouth, "ahh! Quick learner yes? Very good, enjoy your meal!" bowing, the Valet and the maid stuck near the door while Naruto ate. Naruto was nearly finished… until there was a knock heard on the door.

"Why's the door locked!? I'm hungry!" A feminine voice shouted from behind. Dourmack and Cassidy gasped and barricaded the door with chairs!

"Good lord man! Lady Monarch! We have to get him out of here pronto!" panicking, Cassidy ran over to the, slightly annoyed blond.

"C'mon you! You're gonna have to eat somewhere else!" she panicked, hopping on her toes!

"**Bah… I can take her and-hey! That's my food!" **the blond growled as he ran after Cassidy. She sprinted out the opposite door, Naruto following after her. Sighing, Dourmack straightened himself and took the chairs away, placing them neatly at the table. Unlocking the door, Dourmack pulled the handle and opened it. Standing in the doorway, was Lady Monarch with her arms crossed over her chest, peeved about the delay.

"Ahh, hello Lady Monarch, peckish are we?" asking politely with a bow, the woman groaned.

"Shut it… and spill. What was going on behind these doors Dourmack?" She asked as she approached the Valet threateningly slow. The man gulped and backed up a bit.

"Oh, just tidying up the kitchen as always, hehehe…" nervously chuckling, he watched as Lady Monarch gave him a skeptical glare and began searching the kitchen. Luckily, Dourmack thought, Cassidy had gotten Naruto out of the kitchen. There wasn't a decent place to hide despite it's massive size. Pots and pans were everywhere, being the reason. Glancing towards her Valet, Lady Monarch huffed a sigh.

"Very well then, get the stupid chef in here, I'm quite famished." She ordered. Mentally sighing with relief, his head still on his shoulders, and walked away the fetch the chef.

_(Cassidy and Naruto…)_

Cassidy had led Naruto back up to the room in the tower. He was eating again on the floor. The maid sighed and looked out at the village from the balcony. It took a moment for him to notice, and became quite curious.

"**Something wrong?" **The demon questioned, quite perked at her behavior. Sighing, the woman rested her arms on the stone railing.

"I wish I could get out of this place… I wanna get married to a ninja." She replied.

"**A ninja eh? So they're still around I take it?" **The blond asked curiously. She nodded, and Naruto thought, _**"Looks like I still have to be careful, I was a wanted demon for all the people I killed because of the monarchy's killings of my kind. I won't let that happen again… never. Tomorrow, I'm gonna go into the village and see how it's changed… if it has at all…" **_sighing, he finished his meal and wiped his mouth on a napkin that Cassidy had provided for him. Setting the empty plate on the dresser, he walked out onto the balcony and laid his arms on the stone railing, staring out into the yonder as a gentle breeze rustled his spiky locks. **"I'm sure you'll have your wish someday, just as I wish to meet that one girl who freed me," **he began, she looked at him, slightly shocked by his presence, **"I wanna thank her for freeing me from that alter stone… that cold decrepit place below." **he sounded repetitive almost.

"Must'a been lonely down there huh?" The maid questioned. In return, he gave a solemn nod.

"**Well, I'm sure it was, though I never was completely sure what had happened all those years ago when sealed. I was dormant during the whole time skip thing… and then I awoke here… I have to admit I was naive about my location and whereabouts, though it slowly came back, kinda quick to, but once I read the inscription of the "Maiden of Pure Heart" it got me thinking," **he paused for a moment, and glanced at the village in the distance, **"I felt thankful that there was a girl born who released me from my imprisonment. I want to meet her, I want to thank her, but sometimes I think that how I look, reflects a bad image, I'm from the past, I am the past…" **sighing, he rest his head on his arms, swishing his tail back and forth lazily.

"I'm sure she won't think that of you… badly, that is," Cassidy began, giving Naruto quite a shock, "people have hearts, and if she's pure hearted as they say she is, surely she will accept you for who you are," the maid explained. Reached over, she pet the blond on his ears, causing him to purr. Giggling in return, Cassidy smiled, "although, you are going to take your part of the bargain, right?" She questioned. Naruto looked with a blank stare before his ears twitched.

"**Oh… Oh yeah! Yeah! Tell Mrs. Snitch-Bitch to leave you guys alone… yeah, I'll do it, promise!" **twitching his whiskers he gave her a foxy grin, which pleased the maid to know that he would live up to it.

"Then, after that, I'm gonna see if I can find a man. Hopefully, he's a ninja too, a pretty damn good one at that." and with that, she walked into the room and took Naruto's plate, leaving the room and the blond.

"_**Wherever you are… I'm gonna find ya, **__**that's**__** a promise…"**_ His mental thoughts were disturbed by a horse carriage driving up to the castle gate in the distance. As the golden gates opened, it he could see that it was just an ordinary carriage, not like those of the castle's however. As it turned towards the front of the castle, Naruto noticed a man step out with, what seemed to be a plastic bag, tightly shut at that, he looked like a ninja. Naruto's ears twitched and he squinted to get a better look. He saw another man greeting the one who had just gotten out of the carriage. However, one of them looked like Dourmack. As the carriage drove off, Naruto became curious and ran down the spiral tower-staircase and into a hallway! Sprinting on all fours until he saw Dourmack, walking up the stairs from the foyer.

"Oh! Master Naruto, I was just on my way up to give this to you! Here, take it please." he handed the plastic to Naruto. Curious, the blond began looking inside, "Well, shall we go take a look-see?" he offered, gesturing Naruto upstairs. Nodding, both walked back upstairs and into the bedroom. Discarding the plastic, Naruto marveled at the new suit.

"**Wow… it's, well I really don't know what to say. It looks awesome!" **said in an excited tone, he observed the suit. It was a lavish, silky white tuxedo, not that of "Ball Fashion" however it was quite similar to Dourmack's. The neck bow was a gentle orange and the dinky a soft oceanic blue. The stitching was perfect, however it looked as though it had been manifested by hands so quick with a needle, hands so cordial, there was no need to be careful. It was the work of a long time professional, that or it was the work of legendary skill.

"Specially made for you to wear about the castle comfortably and at your leisure." The man said with a genuine smile. Naruto glanced at the Valet and smiled.

"**Y'know… ever since I was a kit I dreamed of wearing one of these," **he began, staring at the suit, **"my human mother and demon father had plans to get me one of these one day, probably since I was always staring into la-la land when I saw one of these tuxedos. Although," **pausing for a moment, he sighed, **"that was until we were kicked out of our village, just for being different, only because of three things, I was the heir of the greatest, most considerate and kind-hearted demon lord ever, a human and a demon were in love, and probably because we were destined to suffer from damnation." **he explained, holding a face of remorse and sadness. **"every night, the flames of torches would be seen illuminating the forest that was our home, I was but a chubby lil' kit back then, innocent in the ways of humans, naïve and pure of heart. My father, physically and mentally superior than most humans, more than that, it was rumored he had the strength of over one-hundred knights, speed like that of a bolt of lightning, and the mentality of a genius," **feeing the gentle fabric the blond huffed a deep sigh, **"not to mention he was quite a large Demon lord, he was about eight-foot-seven, and my mother, how strikingly gorgeous she was, my father once told me that they had both met one fateful evening in the forest. She was exploring when a horde of shade-tree werewolves ambushed and attacked her. My father intervened and killed every single one of them in a flash! From that day, my mother couldn't thank him enough, and eventually they got hitched and well… one night a few things happened and soon, yours truly made it into this world, hehehe," **he chuckled.

"Sounds like your father was a legend, yes?" Dourmack asked, very intrigued by Naruto's story.

"**Yeah, he loved going on adventures, so did my mom! My dad used to wrap me in leaves, sewed with tree root and I'd be strapped securely to his back, and my mother was small enough to ride with me. She seemed to re-call me giggling with joy strapped to my dad's back, even she enjoyed the rides." **Naruto explained as he sat on the bed, **"it was all good, the life I had, at least until the new laws and regulations began popping up. Prohibiting demons, for one, from entering the village, then from buying food, and then from even living in forests which was our natural habitat! My mother tried to stop it, however the other humans denied her requests, thus accusing her of being a heretic, for some reason, and banishing her. Countless demons like me lost their lives, children were enslaved, parents killed. My father and mother fled with me, and I was still an infant child mind you, but I could talk and gibber a bit. I witness my parent's death from the safety from the hold of a tree my father had placed me in, at least, before his heart was pierced with a chakra bladed arrow. Our skin is our greatest defense, a kunai couldn't penetrate it. My father and mother both slain with arrows in their hearts," **he stopped, mourning slightly.

"**It was nearly one day later that the newly elected Queen found me in that tree. I must've been the cutest lil' thing she'd ever seen and soon she took me in, however it was under the monarchy's nose. She even found my parent's bodies and discretely requested they be buried royally. They were laid against the tree I was in. However, the Queen still took care of me until the day came when she, sadly, passed away abruptly and mysteriously. No one knows who killed her, but by this time I was around thirteen. The rest, well I stayed inside the castle, and for a few more years lived silently inside, just as I am now. Though I would always go and visit my parent's graves. It wasn't long until I was outside snooping around when I had heard that the Queen's secret, me, had been found out, and that she died from poisoning after dinner. They tried to kill me too, however they didn't expect me to turn my nose at it, and for the Queen to have fed me something else. To say the least I was pissed, and when I turned eighteen, the new Castle King, a pompous fat-ass, had taken the throne. He was the one who had ordered to kill the Queen. So you know what I did?" **Naruto turned to the Valet, who stared entranced by his story.

"What did you do?" Dourmack questioned intently!

"**I killed that son of a bitch, I murdered him while he sat cozily by his fireplace sipping tea. I slit his throat and ripping out his cholesterol infested beating heart! After that, I pissed on it, pierced it with my claws and then buried it in the backyard. And by this time, I had also found out that a magical item had been crafted from a mage. Sealing and enslaving demons at it's master's will. I set out to destroy it, but, I hadn't planned on Kryss or Calice making the scene. If she hadn't sealed me, I would have destroyed that thing and freed all demons. But I failed, miserably, failed to take revenge on my parent's untimely deaths' and for the Queen's sake. I won't let that happen again." **He finished, and sighed, inhaling a long and deep breath. Dourmack stared at the blond for a minute, until coming to his senses!

"My my… if that wasn't the-" He was interrupted by Naruto.

"**Boring, wasn't it? It's okay I-"**

"one of the most spectacular short stories I've ever heard!" he said enthusiastically! The blond demon's eyes bugged as the Valet stood up, "that was a good story Master Naruto! I enjoyed it a lot, although it was sudden you began talking about it, I enjoyed very much. I see something different in you for some reason now. Hmm, well, thank you for sharing that story with me. You have my deepest respect, I'm sure you honour your father and mother everyday. Well, you are your father's legend now, live up to that reputation, become strong and do what is right, not from your mind," he said, touching the blonde's forehead, moving down to touched wear Naruto's heart was, "but from here, this is where it all will count the most. If you surely wish to meet the maiden that freed you, while on the topic, always follow what's most important here." with that said, Naruto felt his heart warm within, and felt a weight lift from his shoulders slightly.

"**Really? …whoa, well, that was just the short version, I'll tell you the longer version some other time!" **his enthusiasm shining brightly, Dourmack bowed.

"That would be wonderful! I look forward to hearing the elongated version Master Naruto! Now, are you going to sit there all day or shall we try on your new outfit?" The Valet asked. Naruto grinned.

"**Let's try it on!" **Grinning the blond took the suit into the bathroom and undressed. The sun was beginning to set over the mountains, and Dourmack sighed. Knowing Naruto to, hopefully, live up to his bargain about Lady Monarch's attitude and tantrums, but he hoped Naruto went easy, after all, hell hath no fury like a scorned demon, as Dourmack saw it from the monarchy's killing spree. He was sure Naruto had bent up rage welling inside him still, and it was interesting indeed, already the blond had gotten used to Dourmack and Cassidy, though the Valet could tell that Naruto was friendly, by how he explained his father's personality. Looking outside, towards the balcony, Dourmack watched as the breath-taking sun lit the sky in colorful orange, lily and sapphire fireworks, bursting colors into the sky. Sure, stars weren't out yet, but as far as he could see, it was going to be a night to remember, for sure. However, he began thinking abruptly.

"_If Lady Monarch knows that it was our plan… she may become upset. Perhaps we should flex the plan a bit more, and not be just straightforward with her about it… ah! I know!" _He thought and waited for Naruto to come out. Hearing the toilet flush, and a few more bits of rustling from within, the door opened, and Naruto came out, looking sharp as a tack. "Well well, bravo! You fit into that suit just like a caterpillar in a cocoon! The measurements were large but it doesn't matter anymore, now does it!? You look splendid!" He applauded for the blond.

"**Ehehe… thanks! Wow… I feel, great! Fancy too! This is awesome!" **He said as the blond wagged his tail through the hole that was designed. **"Sweet! You even included a tail hole too!" **

"Ahh, yes, well the design was a bit, er, edgy when I was making preparations for the suit. But, nonetheless the man did a brilliant job!" Dourmack nodded.

"**Musta cost a lot'a money…" **the blond uttered under his breath.

"Yes, but that does not matter, I assure you the Castle makes it's wealth not only from it's brilliance, but from the tours we give, only available on strict scheduling through certain times of the week. The guests, when taking the tour, are able to embrace luxury at it's finest, and the Castle Master, known as Master Darvius, makes all preparations for his guests, such as providing food after the tour, and if it was called ahead of time, they would be able to spend one night in luxury in this castle. However, it isn't cheap either, the Grand Tour, guided by yours truly, costs ten-thousand yen, as you call it, and to stay one night, make sure you send a carrier pigeon ahead of time, including the extra fifty-thousand yen, and your name. We will reserve a guests room for that, or those, person or people," he explained, "however, now that we have a legendary demon from the past, we should attract more tourism! If you ever feel like coming downstairs, give the tourists a bit of a feeling about your presence, it will surely excite them!" finishing his explanation, Naruto began thinking.

"**Not cheap, but worth it! Maybe I should take something into consideration too. If the maiden that freed me ever comes to visit when she's older, I'll have to reserve this room for her. Can you do that? For me?" **He begged a bit as the Valet thought.

"Hmm, I get your point Master Naruto. Perhaps, I will keep it in mind for the future, just make sure it's the right one, if you can locate the correct maiden, then I will. Deal?" He asked, holding out his hand to seal the deal. Naruto smiled and nodded.

"**Deal!" **and with that they shook hands.

"Oh, one more thing. I was… er, wondering about the bargain we agreed on." the Valet began. Perking his ears, Naruto lifted his eyebrow.

"**Yeah, and?" **He questioned, putting his hands in his pockets. The Valet cleared his throat and sighed.

"I would like to request our plan be changed. I do not wish Lady Monarch to know that this was not of our plan. Instead of saying that the Valet and the Maid told you, don't say anything but tell her that you had eavesdropped many times and that how you treat those loyal to you is discrimination, or something to that affect… can you please do that?" Dourmack asked politely. Naruto thought, and smiled.

"**Alright, but in return I want you to hold that deal we made. The maiden, if I find her, will be allowed in for free, okay?" **questioning, the man agreed.

"Agreed! Time is going quite fast I believe, it's almost six-o-clock! I should be on my way downstairs to prepare dinner, you may wander about if you wish," the Valet said as he walked towards the door, but stopped and turned slightly, "oh, and it is Friday night, we are having, from what the chef has told me, pork, garnished in seasoned gravy, mashed potatoes and freshly picked green peas, ironic, isn't it?" He said with a chuckle. Naruto grinned.

"**Sounds good! I ate about two ours ago though, so I won't be hungry for a while. I'm gonna go ahead and run around the rooftop of the castle. But I'll take this off, don't want it to get dirty, ehehehe…" **He grinned. Dourmack nodded and closed the door. Naruto got undressed and set the suit neatly on the hangers within the cherry wood closet. Nudity did not bother him, why should it since everyone is born naked? Trotting outside, he stretched cat-like, gripping the stone carved rail and doing and sighing. With that, he jumped off the balcony from the tower! Soaring down, he landed easily on his limbs, bending down to absorb the fall. His skeletal system was strong enough it withstand a one-hundred story drop! If landing on his limbs, otherwise it would probably kill him The tower was only ten stories high, so Naruto was safe. He ran around the castle, sprinting on all fours happily as he hopped professionally from on tower to another! Sticking to walls, using the special demon chakra that ran through his body. He had his father's blood and skill, his father was elite! He would live on in his father's foot-steps and one day surpass him and his leadership. The blond sprinted across the tiled, fifty-thousand acre rooftop of the enormous castle! It was like his own playground, he was having a blast! Climbing up the stone towers, looking down upon the vast opening of the yonder world! It was a spectacular view, so breath-taking. Deciding to get a better look, he sprinted up the tallest tower and hopped on the rooftop, climbing to incredible heights! A flag with the monarchy symbol, with consisted with a sword and a royal scepter crossing in an "X" formation and a crown above a golden lion, roaring proudly, symbolizing the pride of the Monarchy's power. Taking a deep breath, the stars twinkled in admiration within the night sky.

"**Wow… what a view, I'd love to take my mate up here… gazing at the stars, and like space… I can only keep on growing… I'll be like my father one day, Ill make you both proud, Minato, Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki!" **With that, the stood up and spread his arms wide open. A soft, gentle warm evening breeze blew through the air, Naruto taking it in deeply through his nostrils as the sun set finally, and the last of the bright sky molded into one of stars and the large yellow moon in the distance.

_*1 hour later*_

He sat there, naked on the rooftop of the tallest tower, staring at the gigantic, yellow moon hanging lazily within the sky. Comets and asteroids making streaks of light across the sky every one-to-two minutes. The stars glittering vibrantly as galaxies were visible even to the naked eye. His eyes glowed lowly a scarlet within the dim-moonlight. The castles lights could be seen below, casting a glow upon the garden. Fire-flies buzzed around as their glowing tails emanated beauty amongst the beautifully hedges.

_**Star light, star bright,**_

_**First star I see tonight,**_

_**I wish I may**_

_**I wish I might;**_

_**Have the wish, I wish tonight**_

_(__**"Star Light, Star Bright" **__by Alfred Bester)_

He recited as a large comet shot slowly across the sky, the tail bursting into stars as it came closely and clearly into view.

"**I wish, to meet the maiden of my dreams…" **he said.

_**Star light, star bright,**_

_**First star I see tonight,**_

_**I wish I may**_

_**I wish I might;**_

_**Have the wish, I wish tonight…**_

Sighing, Naruto smiled softly as the comet moved sluggishly across the sky. It was then, that he saw something. It intrigued him as he squinted. Within the tail of the comet, he saw a face, it was no ordinary face at all that he recognized. However, standing up, he witnessed what looked to be the face of a girl, around her teen years. Her soft face and bangs complimented her, seemingly large forehead. Naruto found this quite charming and made mental notes! Soft, gentle eyes, a cute nose and a genuine smile. Hair cut shoulder length as well. Naruto gaped at the image of the girl within the comet's tail! And as soon as the image was burned into his mind, the tail vanished in a wave of lavender sparkles, and the comet, blasted into space, creating a sparkle that faded lazily within the sky. Naruto was bewildered! Comets… magical wishes!?

"…**wow… did my wish just come true!? Or was I just hallucinating?" **He pondered over and over about the events. He'd have to request a drawing of the girl on paper. He began memorizing the details of the face. Hopping down onto the balcony, the blond ran into the room and opened the drawers, hoping to find an ink brush and paper. He found paper, and conveniently ink with a brush! Sitting in the chair, he began memorizing what he saw, and then drew what he witnessed onto the paper!

"**large forehead, button nose, gentle eyes like those of an angel, bangs… shoulder length hair… a genuine smile… and… is this her?" **He pondered, his drawing wasn't first class, but it was what he saw. Indeed, it was the person he claimed to have seen. Looking around, he stashed the picture within the drawer and put the cork back on the ink vile and the brush into it's casing. He stared at the wall for almost 5 minutes before he heard a knock on the door, ripping away his daze. **"Who is it?" **He called.

"Master Naruto? I have dinner ready for you, may I come in?" Dourmack replied. Naruto quickly got dressed and straightened himself out. He walked over and then opened the door. Dourmack stood there with a smile while he carried a tray with a silver lid and a plate underneath. Naruto smiled and let him through, Cassidy followed right behind him and giggled.

"Hey handsome!" She winked, Naruto blushing in return and closing the door. Dourmack pulled a stand up tray from out of the closet and set it up with one of the seats to the dresser. Naruto sat and Dourmack pulled up the lid, revealing the scrumptious scent of pork chops, mashed potatoes and green peas, with a seasoned brown gravy that lifted the room's scent, and a plate of, warm buttered bread was set, with a complimentary red rose. Dourmack placed silver-ware near Naruto and a glass of water was set as well with a neatly folded napkin in the shape of a triangle.

"Bon appetit!" He said. Naruto's ears perked lively at the food in front of him.

"**Oh boy… this looks gooood!" **He rubbed his hands together as Dourmack put the napkin around his neck and the blond gripped both of the silver ware in his hands! Drooling from the mouth, he began to eat! The pork was tender and with one slice could be cut easily. The peas were softer on the inside-out, and the mashed potatoes held the skin, seasoned with unknown ingredients. The blond enjoyed his food to the maximum and after polishing his plate clean, he sat back and patted his belly. **"Oh… gosh… I. Am. Stuffed…" **he grunted. Dourmack took the plate and cleaned up.

"I take it that your meal was satisfactory, yes?" The Valet chuckled from the blonde's sighs and nods, "Well, I assure you, you shall not starve in this castle, oh no. Well, I believe you will be quite busy tonight, yes?" He said with a glance.

"**Yup… don't worry, I know the drill. And when she screams, go in there and have her make a fool of herself." **He grinned. Dourmack chuckled.

"Very well… though this is a bit too quick I-"

"No! It's the perfect timing!" Cassidy shouted abruptly, "so what if he just woke up and we just met, point is you didn't eat us and you're a good guy… uh, demon. And you don't even wanna be around for 5 minutes with her to see what happens! Stop her quick and stop her for good! We'll be around and ac all innocent and crap and when she says she saw a scary monster, we'll pretend not to believe her, shove a sleeping pill down her throat and victory will be ours! Oh… and don't forget to tell her that you'll stalk her every night if she continues, that oughta scare the shit out of her!" Cassidy grinned.

"Language!" the Valet shook his finger and sighed, "but agreed. Make it convincing. I guess it does not matter whether we just met, you really don't want to be around, I must agree," Dourmack said sighing, "but know this… do not harm her physically please, it could cause the castle to be closed! You don't want that do you?" The Valet asked.

"**No! I don't… alright, I'll make it convincing enough, I'll take care of it all. Don't worry!" **nodding quickly, the demon stood up and stretched, straightening himself up. **"Oh, one more thing…" **

"Yes?" The Valet gestured.

"**Can I have one of those top hat things, and something to hide my face? I wanna make myself look mysterious! A cape would do nicely too!" **He smiled. Dourmack thought, and the idea was good! Snapping his fingers, he opened the closet and pulled out a matching silk top-hat, a white cape, and found a mask. It was an eye-piece mask, however it was designed to cover the cheeks, and was a black velvet! Naruto put them on and looked at himself, grabbing his cape and holding it in front of him. **"Behold… I am the legendary Demon of Konoha Castle, from the past I have traveled to take away little girls who misbehave and are spoiled little… uh…" **he stopped and thought.

"Save it for your entrance! You have something fancy, right?" Cassidy asked. Naruto thought, and then grinned, his eyes slitting s they glowed a burning crimson.

"**Oh… it's something you'll have to see… hehehehehe…" **Grinning he walked out on the balcony and jumped up, standing firm on the stone carved railing. His cape flowed easily behind him as a breeze of gentle wind blew. Naruto's slitted eyes gazed out upon Konoha, and he knew that the girl who had brought him back to life was inside. Cassidy and Dourmack stared from inside the room. **"Go… tell everyone that it is lights out. I shall wait one hour before making my entrance…" **He said. Dourmack nodded and turned, walking away. Cassidy stared a the blond, and thought. Clicking into her mind, she reached into her pocket and pulled out the golden button.

"Naruto?" She walked over as he turned around, "here hun, use this to button your cape and make it look better. Come here for a sec." She said. He jumped down, and she took out a sewing needle and thread from her apron pocket, "you know… I think you should wear this all the time if you're going to be the legendary demon. It makes you look handsome and mysterious," as she sewed, the blond seemed to smile.

"**You really think so?" **Naruto questioned. She nodded.

"Yeah, and I really appreciate what you're doing you know. Promise me one thing, when you meet that girl in the future sometime… you'll be wearing this." he stared at her, and surely he got the message.

"**Yeah…" **Agreeing to her request, the maid smiled and snipped the thread. Smiling in content, she looked at him.

"There's still something missing…" she said with a deep look of thought. Looking at his uniform, she skimmed over it a few times, before locating the problem. "GAH! You're missing the vital portion! Gloves! Gah, stupid, stupid me! Hold on! I have a clean pair in the closet!" She hurried into the room and found him a pair of flexible leather gloves, whiter than snow with golden buttons on the sides to match Naruto's trim at the end of his sleeves, for they to presented golden buttons. He put them on and grinned.

"**Do I appeal well?" **He asked. She giggled and winked.

"If I didn't know better, you'd scare the hell out of anyone! Oh! Look! The lights are going off!" She pointed abruptly. Naruto turned around, and indeed she was correct. The lights in the castle had been shut off for the night, and the only thing providing light was the moon above with a yellow gleam.

"**Thanks, now go ahead and go to bed. You'll know when I've struck when you hear her scream. And remember the plan." **He said and continued looking out at the yonder.

"Me, forget the plan when I can see that bitch humiliate herself. You must think of me as someone else sweety. Hmhmhm… I don't think I'll be able to sleep knowing this will be happening in a bit, well, nighty night, don't let the bed bugs bite." She giggled and walked out of the room, turning off the light before closing the door. Naruto sighed and jumped on top of the rooftop, standing as his silk cape flailed in the gentle evening breeze. He stared at the moon hanging lazily in the sky. The sheer size of it signified that tonight was the perfect night for patrolling the village, and night, for when Naruto could explode himself whilst looking like a lonely phantom walking the desecrated streets of Konoha. At least that's what he could imagine. On nights such as these he felt alive, invincible almost! With that, he waited, waited for the time when he felt was right for his entrance. And that night, his emotions reached their peak, especially his rage. Tonight, upon the full moon, someone was going to be sacrificed, and it wasn't going to be an adult… it was going, to be an infant.

_*To be Continued…*_

_______________________________________________________________________

**Castle Valet KsNandS: **_Oh dear me… so sorry folks, but I do believe it's time for bed. I will leave you with that thought in mind, and until next time, I bid you farewell. Please leave reviews on my desk and have a good night sleep. Je vous dis au revoir! _


	4. The Monarchy: Part 3

Hey guys! Well, this will be the last chapter, and then the story sequence shall begin! ^^ I'll try to make this one emotional if I'm able. Please enjoy!

**Castle Valet KsNandS: **_This should be quite a short story I'm afraid, and I apologize. However, please be aware, that this is how the legend began mind you. Now, let the story continue, shall we?_

_Continuing: 1 Hour Later…_

The darkness enveloped the moon-light looming castle. The faded yellowing from the large glowing orb in the sky still the shadows and created an un-nerving silence that screamed "the legend lives". The lightning bugs stilled, prolonging the shadows' elusiveness, the stillness of the night made it seem as though time completely halted. Atop the castle as the shadows laid themselves without a sound, away from the moon-light, a figure stood upon the roof of the highest room of the tallest tower. Epically the silk, ghostly cape, tuxedo, top hat and mask with flashing gold buttons made him appear phantom-like. Under the rim of his hat the spiking blond locks and side-burns complimented his handsome face and devilish crimson-slitted eyes that gleamed brightly within the moon-light. The black velvet mask gave him a beguiling aura, hiding both of his cheeks and giving his eyes more of a threatening appeal, and the fox-like tail and ears, laid back, gave him the presence of superiority as the glinting orange fur swayed back and forth in the rays of yellow light. Gazing across the sky, he held out his hand, the golden buttons on the trim glinting as his white gloves absorbed the yellow aura. Underneath the white leather gloves hinted claws.

"**As of… tonight, I am fabled as Konoha Castle's Demon. I am the past, I am the hell that undertook many a year ago within the stone walls of this great monumental building. For every King and Queen that strolled through the corridors, a new story would take it's place. And from then and until now, from being sealed within a stone wall I have taken the liberty to crown myself as Legend. One-Thousand years within these walls, a curse, from which based on the whim of one woman who's wretched father I took the life of. One man who swore his life to protect her… well no more… I shall sacrifice the life of an infant tonight to show that, indeed, a demon of pure blood has returned for his much needed vengeance, of which I **_**WILL **_**grasp." **Taking a breath, he gripped his fist as the silence of the night was shattered by a breeze that wavered through.

His long silk cape flowed elegantly as his head leaned down. With holding the bargain, and noting the time was right, he had made, and with grace like that of a swan, he leaped off the roof, holding his top hat with the cape flailing majestically behind! He landed without making a sound, his sleek movements ninja-like within the dark as he leaped from one tower roof to another professionally. Finding his way to the edge of the castle wall, his white shoes stepping off. Standing straight vertically, his body began tipping over, and then fell. Spreading out his arms and legs to catch the air drift, he abruptly grabbed a hold of a nearby flag-pole, using his inertia, he sling-shot himself and stuck to the brick wall!

Crawling along it, he patrolled the perimeter of the castle until he found a window that was left open. Shooting through and landing with a roll, he scanned his surroundings.

"**Second floor… perfect." **Grinning to himself, ejecting his fangs, his glowing crimson orbs pulsed. Standing up, he began to walk calmly down the hallway, his broad shoulders and front view of his body clouded in the silky cape. The way the hallways caused the stepping of his shoes to echo seemed to give the silence within the darkened castle a voice of omnipotence. Coming along to hallway silently, he reached his destination and stood in front of the giant arched door. His massive shadow loomed under the moon-light as his white glove gripped the door gently. Cracking it open, he slipped in. Within the room, only darkness was could be seen, however, the figure stood within the doorway, it's eyes piercing through the darkness easily with a gleaming crimson. On the bed, within her dreams was Lady Monarch, sleeping with a night mask and hair up within a bun. In a low, scratchy, deep and demonic tone he uttered a few words. **"Wake up… you wretched woman…" **he said. She tossed and turned within her sleep. **"I said… WAKE UP!" **roaring at the top of his lungs, she gasped and sprung awake, ripping the night mask from her face!

"Who's there!?" Her heart pounding as she gripped the bed sheets.

"**Good… now that you're awake… we need to have a little chat…" **his dark, faceless voice made her shudder.

"W-Where are you!? I demand you show yourself! Dourmack if that is you, you had BETTER CEASE THIS IDI-"

"**Shut your fuckin' mouth," **his voice growled, earning a gasp and shudder, **"I'm here to tell you one thing that you will never forget…" **he said. Lady Monarch glared and squinted.

"Who are you!? Show yourself coward!" She shouted bravely! However, she only heard the menacing chuckle.

"**Coward? Look who's wetting the bed… hmhmhm… I think you don't want to know what I look like. But, back to the topic, I think you should know that your attitude is disgusting!" **His scratchy voice hissed like a cobra.

"What are you blabbering about!?"

"**I'm talking about the people that serve you… you treat them as though they are inferior." **

"Inferior, of course they are! I am the breed of beauty that stands above all! I am their superior!"

"**Ugh… you're annoying. Well, obviously you're to thick skulled for my words to have any meaning. So, I'll resort to my ace… choose. Should I kill you now? Or later?" **Venom spat from his tone, the woman cringing and uttering a gasp!

"WHAT!? YOU CAN'T KILL ME! IF YOU DO DADDY WILL HUNT YOU DOWN!"

"**Daddy daddy daddy… sure… Darvius will send his guards and hire any assassin, however, how can he find something that's right under his nose. If I make your death silent, I'll drag you into the forest and dispose of your worthless body in a ditch where the mites will chew at your decaying flesh. You'd make a tasty meal for them you know, they love the fine flavor of spoiled little brats." **He was beginning to frighten her again. **"Hmhmhm, so, we can do this the easy way, or the hard way. Easy way is, of course changing your attitude into one that's thankful for what people do for you," **he said, **"or I can slit your throat and end your pitiful life now. Which will it be?" **He pondered. She didn't answer as she stared into the darkness. Becoming annoyed, he opened his eyes, revealing the two piercing orbs that reached into her soul! He growled at her, and that soon before a crimson red, fire-like substance began enveloping his body! It reached along the corners like fire, licking the walls as a circular ring formed, and the blood red flare flickered like lightning!

"W-WHAT ON EARTH ARE YOU!?" Lady Monarch shrieked! Upon hearing a dark chuckled, his bodily figure came into view, the silk cape gently swaying in the hot wind!

"**I am, the Demon of Konoha Castle, and for a while now I have been watching you treat those who are loyal to you like shit and the lowest garbage. Well, tonight I'm giving you a choice. You will either, A; Change your attitude, or B; Deny my threat and risk your own life, which I shall gladly take within my grasp and rip from your worthless body. If you value living, heed my warning woman."** He tipped his top hat with a nasty toothed grin.

"DOURMACK!!!" She screamed at the top of her lungs!

"**He will not help you… no one will, and no one is able now with me breathing down your neck. Change your ways… and if you do… you'll most likely never see me again… if you don't, I'll knock on your door only once, and then you'll see your demise. Good night… don't let the bed bugs bite." **He chuckled before ripping open the curtains within the room! She gasped as she saw his tail and ears.

"DOURMACK!!!" She screeched! Grinning, he dove through the window, shattering it as the shards sprinkled and glittered beautifully within the moon-light. Lady Monarch shrieked and soon Dourmack and Cassidy came bursting through the door in their night clothes.

"Milady what on Earth is going on-OH MY!" He gasped from the shattered window! Lady Monarch was silently shuddering, gripping the bed sheets in front of her. Dourmack walked over to her bedside.

"Are you alright Milady?" He questioned. She said nothing as Cassidy flicked the light switch, illuminating the room. An awkward silence fell for a few minutes. Sighing, Dourmack glanced at Cassidy, who shrugged. "Well, if it's nothing you wish to talk about… I'll call a repair man tomorrow to fix the window. Until then," Dourmack paused, shutting the velvet curtains, "good night Lady Monarch, try to get some sleep." He said as Cassidy followed him out the door.

"Wait!" both turned around and saw the woman sitting in her bed with a guilty look.

"Yes? What is it Milady?" Dourmack asked. She looked down and sighed.

"I…" she could not simply toss out the words she wished to say. However, she found the demon's words very convincing… he didn't need to come a second time, "Dourmack… Cassidy…" she said. They smiled at each other, his plan had worked. "There is something I'd like to say to you both…" she said.

"What is it Milady? Tell us what you'd like to say please." Dourmack politely asked.

"Well, I want to say… CLEAN THIS MESS UP! THERE'S GLASS SHARDS ALL OVER THE FLOOR YOU IDIOTS! DO YOU WANT ME TO CUT MY FOOT IN THE MORNING!? HOP TO IT! NOW!" She screeched! Both looked at one another, shocked! She sat in her bed with her arms crossed over her chest. Both Cassidy and Dourmack groaned, Naruto hadn't done the trick… yet.

_*Out within Konoha Village…*_

Running along the trees, the blond ready for an adventure, until he was tired, he gazed at the village looming within the distance. The silk cape and the large yellow moon gave him the appearance of a lost soul, scowering the lands for what they held dearly, in Naruto's case, he was a lost soul, looking for much needed vengeance! Whether it was the looming moon or it was his emotions that had become bipolar, something was the case as he jumped, leaping into the air, the wind rushing through his hair as he held the rim of his top hat. Landing in front of two, giant green doors with red paint upon them for "Leaf Village". He grinned, and soon was scaling up the wooden door like a professional rock climber. Adding a front flip as he leaped and landed on the wall, he stood, his body shadowing into a black figure from the moon's aura.

"**This village… I'll send it to hell for killing my parents… this will be my time for revenge… now, to find a suitable child to sacrifice…" **glaring, he began jumping from rooftop to rooftop from the houses that lined along the dirt roads and alleys paved with cobble stone. Within each window he peered through, he found no other suitable child, however, in the distance, besides the mountainous Konoha Castle, he noticed a mansion upon a hill. **"A… mansion? Hmm, perhaps the village shall be warned if there be a child there. Certainly I hope, taking it's life will be more of a warning." **Chuckled to himself and gripping his hand, he grabbed his cape and whisked off like a ninja in the darkness! Moving so stealthily, so quietly he made no noise whilst running atop the houses. He pumped large power within his masculine legs and with one jump, he soared like a cow over the moon, leaping with such intensity he landed at the cobble stone road leading up to the giant house. Tipping his hat, he jumped again and landed on the roof, running over it, finding many windows. He checked each one, thus when he thought he had found nothing and was about to go back out into the village to find a child again, he noticed something from out of the corner of his eye. Ears perking, tail swishing, he gazed within the window and glory to behold, he noticed a tiny, infant sleeping. However, along side it, was a large, breasted woman.

"_**DAMN! Those fuckers are HUGE!" **_He sweat-dropped, and then climbed down slowly. Peering in, he saw the infant nuzzling within the woman's arms, sleeping against her breasts like they were giant pillows. Naruto shivered about how comfy they looked, but then shook his head. Opening the window, he slipped in without making a single sound. He also pressured his chakra to where one could not sense a flicker. Even he thought about the possibilities of the woman being a very skilled ninja, the fact that her face resembled that of one of the mountain in the distance made Naruto a little nervous. He wasn't sure how to get the woman to let go of the child so he could make off with it. After racking his brain, it clicked! He slipped out of the window and jumped down, landing softly. The blond walked up to the door and rung the door bell. It dinged, and a few seconds later, he heard the woman walking down the stairs. He jumped up and ran to the window, slipping it open, Naruto took the sleeping child within his arms. Noticing the pink hair, he assumed it to be a girl. He slipped out the window, however, stopped when a womanly voice called out to him.

"What the hell do you think you're doing skulking around at night? I could hear you even after you entered the gate to the mansion." It startled him as he turned around, to see the woman glaring daggers at him with her arms crossed.

"**Really? Can't a demon be silent for once without being noticed?" **His scratchy voice surprised the woman!

"D-Demon!? There hasn't been a demon here for ages dammit! Stop joking and tell me what you're doing with _my_ child!" she gripped her fists and held it up threateningly.

"**Simple… I'm just going to sacrifice this little… girl." **he smirked, **"also, is that your face on the mountain? Are you some sort of leader?" **he asked.

"You may call me Tsunade! I am the Hokage of the Village of Konoha! And you're making one mistake you'll never live to remember. Set that baby girl down, now!" She commanded. Naruto tipped his hat to her cordially.

"**Pleasure, you may refer to me as the Legendary Demon of Konoha Castle, pleased to make your acquaintance." **He bowed. The mention of the castle made Tsunade gasp! **"I was sealed about one-thousand ears ago by the daughter of a pompous fuck and a by the help of a love-foolish knight. I was then sealed within the alter deep below, and I have come back from the past after a maiden of pure heart had been born yesterday. I will seek out this maiden and one day, when she is old enough, take her as my mate and revive my own species, from whence you humans had killed, many years ago, one of the leaders, was my father, a great demon lord who had fallen for a human woman like yourself. The fact that you treat each other like garbage is sickening. Demons and Humans only go together once in a lifetime! But other than that… we are a species that will never truly be understood. Now, if you'll excuse me, I must be on my way to my father's grave to take the life of this child. Bye bye." **With that said, he slipped out of the window and leaped away with the tiny girl sleeping within his arms, wrapped in a pink blanket. Tsunade gasped and ripped through the window!

"YOU AREN'T GOING ANYWHERE DEMON!" She screeched. Naruto gasped as Tsunade jumped straight after him!

"**You underestimate me woman!" **He chuckled as she tackled him and send him to the ground! However, half-way down he poofed into smoke!

"What the hell!?" Tsunade gasped! _"Was that a… Shadow Clone!? But how in the hell could he…" _she watched as he disappeared within the distance of the village. Gritting her teeth she ran straight after him!

_*With Naruto…*_

The blond looked at the child within his arms. He was intrigued by the pink hair she had growing.

"**Pink? Yet Tsunade is a blond, and I saw no sign of a father, so therefore this is not her child… she must have been adopted I think. Well, little outcast, I shall save your troubles by eliminating you once and for all. Sad, you are such an innocent creature expecting to become a great woman one day. However… you will be my vengeance… I shall see to it, you have the quickest, painless death I have to offer, call me a gentle demon, please." **He grinned. However, he felt something within his hands. _**"What is this feeling? A strange… pulsing? Bah… no matter, you will not live to see tomorrow." **_with that he retreated back into the forest, however, he felt someone following him and clicked his tongue and sighed in annoyance. **"Tenacious, however, I have more than a few tricks up my sleeve for you." **Grinning, his eyes pulsed, and soon, 5 clones appeared. **"Scatter my clones, lead her away on a chase, make sure she does not follow." **He said and sprung forwards, leaving the clones behind to do their work. The scattered, leaving one behind, and surely, Tsunade was coming after. Smirking, the clone jumped away in the opposite direction, spiking it's demonic chakra. She took the bait as he intended.

"GET BACK HERE!" She screeched and ran after the clone! Jumping away, she chased him through the village, soon the other clones located her and began surrounding her. The moment she turned one corner, another clone would come running out from nowhere! She chased them around for thirty minutes before figuring it out! "Of course! They've… that little shit!" She gasped! The clones took off after her, the woman in pursuit of Naruto.

_*With Naruto…* _

He had made his way to the burial site of his father's grave, and he knew that his mother was also with him. Standing there in a clearing, the giant statue of a fox and naked maiden of it's back erect.

"**Mother… Father… I have come back. From since you died and had given your lives for me, I had been alone. Even the sheer memory of remembering you brings tears to my eyes. I love you both, and therefore, I offer only the life of this child to you." **He said with a glance at the girl in his arms. She slept soundly, and although it hurt the blond a bit to do this, he felt it to be the right thing to do, to assert himself.

"**Don't worry one tiny bit young one, this will be painless." **He said as his hands began glowing with demonic red chakra, **"I will drain the life from your puny soul easily." **He said and laid the girl at the site. Hands glowing, he reached out to her. He was about to drain the life of the girl… until he felt a presence. Looking behind him, he noticed a red shine within the bush that dashed away quickly! Stopping the chakra, he stood up and narrowed his eyes.

"**Who's there? Come out or I shall find you myself!" **He called with a crimson glint in his eyes. He saw one, small figure walk out, shaded by the darkness, and from behind, one of the largest figures he had ever seen, masculine beyond his imagining! He did not back away however, he stood, ready to defend himself however, he also picked the child up, prepared. He flared his demonic chakra as it spiked from his hands, uttering a low growl. However, in return, he saw the figures more closely. **"Stop fooling around and show yourselves!" **He demanded! They hurried no further as a gust of air carried the leaves from the trees that mystically began surrounding the figures. It wasn't long until they revealed their identities. However, Naruto's flaring chakra ceased immediately, and his pupils shrunk. A woman with red hair, and dressed in an old fashioned dress with a white apron, cerulean eyes and gentle hands stared at him, saddened look upon the woman's face.

The larger figure had muscle like that of Hercules and a tall form that towered over the woman below him. Fur on his forearms, whiskers on his cheeks, long, spiky hair and cerulean eyes, and a naked form, the only clothing he wore was a cloth that extended down to his ankles from front and back at the waist. He smelt of the forest trees and pine from what Naruto's sensitive nose could trace, it was slightly refreshing. Upon his upper chest were strange black tattoos. Naruto could not identify them, however, they looked like tribal markings as designs were painted all the way down to his thighs where they halted at his knee caps. Two, very attractive, fox ears, both lined with piercings from bottom to tip, and a demonic red tail with a few black hairs mixed in, giving it a threatening appeal.

"**It… it can't b-be… I t-though… I thought you guys had been s-slaughtered! How are you alive!?"** Naruto gasped! He shuddered, his body jolting from emotion and shock! The tiny girl within his hands awoke abruptly, and thus began crying, startling him a bit. The wailing little girl didn't go un-noticed by the two standing near. Without a word, the red haired woman walked forth and held her hands out to Naruto. **"…mother…" **he uttered as Kushina took the baby girl within her arms. Rocking the fragile baby endearingly, Naruto heard faint whispering from her lips. Perking his ears, he noticed his father, Minato, staring at him with disappointment. **"Dad…" **lowering his ears, he heard his father's deep voice emanate.

"_**Son…" **_the Demon Lord began calmly, _**"there are many people in this world whom seek vengeance. I was not one of them, therefore I expect you not to fall before it either. You are growing still, you are yet too young to understand that revenge shows how weak one is willing to be, how low in life, one is willing to go. Surrendering to revenge is heinous, you should know that." **_ His tone was soothing, however Naruto could sense his father's disappointment.

"**But… dad, I only wanted to get even with the humans. They murdered you in cold blood! I could never except that! I'll never surrender!" **He shuddered as anger and pain over-flowed his emotions. Minato did nothing but look at his son.

"_**You are surrendering to your hatred and pain. To succumb to pain and sadness, is one thing, however to surrender yourself before hatred and pain, is another," **_his words made Kushina smile as she rocked the little girl asleep, _**"Come to think of it, when you were born and when I saw those tiny eyes glint, I found no other emotion than love and happiness. Your mother and I were so overjoyed to have made you. It was as if we were in the perfect world of our own. I used to strap you to my back in your little leaf carrier and your mother and I would take you out on small walks," **_the man seemed to smile at his own words. Naruto glanced at his mother, who twiddled with the baby girls cheeks.

"_She's so adorable," _her voice was softer than silk, and had rung like bells at an alter. Naruto felt his heart weaken and ache upon hearing it. Like a grand piano echoing in a hallway. _"honey, we didn't come here to scold you, just show you something. We found this." _She said, as a piece of paper floated by. Naruto grabbed it and saw that it was his ink drawing of the girl he had seen within the comet.

"**B-But how did you…" **His head swarmed with questions.

"_Come… we want to show you something." _she said. Straightening himself up he walked towards his mother and father.

"_**Let's take a little walk, shall we?"**_ Minato said it as if he was being blunt. Naruto furrowed his eyebrows. He could tell his father was severely disappointed in him. Both parents looked at their son. Naruto blinked, and as soon as he opened his eyes, he found himself in a different place! Shaking his head quickly, he whipped his head around!

"**Wh-Where are we now!? We were at the grave site and…" **Loss of words at the unexplainable, Naruto sighed. Minato soon pointed, his nails making Naruto slightly shuddered at their length and size. But, obeying his father, he glanced over. They seemed to be inside an office within the village. A very large desk near a series of windows that faintly let in the moonlight. Naruto's father looked the shade of ashes due to his deep skin tone. His mother was silky white and glowed like milk in a glass. Bookshelves, chairs and plants lined the walls. However, atop one of the desks, was a book. A very thick book, in which Minato gestured Naruto towards it. Walking over, the blond took the book and opened it. It was hefty, well over fifteen (15) pounds.

"_**Page two-thousand seventy eight (2,078) son. May 28**__**th**__**." **_Holding the information in his mind, Naruto opened up to the desired page and looked under the date marked, there were quite a few names listed.

_**May 28**__**th**__**: Birth Log**_

_Umeisha Toro 2: 53 pm_

_Shinji Takura 7: 20 pm_

_Amayamo Hitori 12: 35 am_

_Satoshi Mayamo 1: 50 am_

_Tomo Itsuka 4: 05 am_

_Sakura Haruno 10: 20 am_

Naruto looked at his father with confusion written all over his masked face.

"**Okay, there are names listed here, but dad, I don't understand. What do you want me to look at?" **the blond stared at them both.

"_**Last name listed, born at ten-twenty a.m." **_His father said. Looking, he saw the name, _Sakura Haruno _listed.

"**Okay, there's a girl named Sakura Haruno listed here. But, what I don't get is… who she is… what are you trying to-" **he stopped immediately as something flashed in his mind abruptly. _**"Wait… pink-hair?" **_He began to remember the comet's image, the girl with pink-hair that had appeared within the tail! He set the book down and walked over to his mother and then at the infant in her caring arms. He saw it… that hair color. It surprised him completely!

"_**Remember when you had broken free from the alter where the Lantern laid? It was this girl who had shattered the stone you were sealed within. You were about to kill an infant who had set you free without even knowing who they really were son. Letting your hatred and pain grasp you into killing an innocent soul won't o anything but make you a murderer." **_Minato sighed and looked at the girl. She slept soundly within Kushina's arms. The red-head always had a way with children. _**"I remember when you were teething and your gums were in pain," **_Minato began, _**"you used to suck on my finger after I chilled it in ice. You'd nibble on it for hours until I had to chill it again and you'd end up wailing. I also remember, when I always sat behind and hugged your mother while she breast fed you, and marveled at how innocent you were. You were so tiny. Then, I'd toss you up in the air, letting you get a riot out of it, and then we'd tickle you. At nigh when you slept with us, your mother would take lotion and massage your back while you drooled in your sleep." **_He explained.

"_It wasn't just me dear, you'd rub him down too. I can't take all of the credit." _she giggled. Minato gave a bright grin, in which Naruto now saw where he had gotten it from now. Looking at their son, Naruto looked at Sakura with a cerulean glimmer in his eye.

"_**So… she's the maiden?" **_the blond thought. Thoughts raced around madly within his mind, he wanted to kick himself to death mentally. He had almost killed the girl he wished to meet. He thought about his father's words, and looked up. **"So… her name is Sakura Haruno, and she's the maiden of pure heart?" **Naruto questioned.

"_Yes honey, but you're going to have to wait until she's older." _Kushina said. Minato nodded and then added.

"_**But, promise us both this; Don't ever think of revenge, don't surrender no matter how much pain nor how many tears you shed. Don't give up, be strong for those you love and for those who love you son," **_he wrapped an arm around his wife, _**"it'll bring you happiness and love you could never dream of imagining." **_Grinning a million dollar smile, Naruto smiled back.

"**You're right… well, I'll just have to wait. Who knows, maybe I'll see her in the future." **sighing, and looked at his mother.

"_You'll have grown into a mature demon by then honey. And you look so handsome in that tuxedo sweetie! Doesn't he Minato?" _she giggled. Minato took a good look and cocked his eyebrow.

"_**Well, you always wanted to wear one… I guess you've gotten your wish. And, you're living in one hell of a building too, don't let it slip away." **_Minato warned. Naruto flashed his father's exact grin. The Demon Lord chuckled, flashing a toothy smile.

"**Plus, my little visit with that Lady Monarch girl should have changed her, so everything must be better by now." **Naruto said. Kushina sweat-dropped.

"_Eh… not really sweetie…" _The mother began.

"_**Sorry son, no one will change after just one visit. If you want to scare her real good, do what you used to do best." **_Minato chuckled. Kushina gaped and look at Minato.

"_I cannot believe you'd have your son do that again! I thought we got rid of that temptation Minato! You said you'd never let him do it again!" _The woman scolded! Lowering his ears, the demon scratched the back of his head.

"_**W-Well honey. The truth is, and I should have told you this, that when he scratches with his nails, they grow bigger, like these. Being dead sure teaches you things. But, I guess we both didn't understand when you were ripping away at tree bark boy!" **_Minato chuckled and lifted Naruto's hat before ruffling his hair.

"**So, what do you want me to do what I do best?" **He asked, putting his hat back on.

"_**Rip and shred the walls and be an irritating little shit son. Make me proud!" **_Flashing a fanged grin, Naruto found himself to like his father's ideas, though it would probably get Dourmack heated up good, he was sure that if Dourmack and Cassidy wanted Lady Monarch to stop bitching he'd do it his way.

"**Sweet. I already broke her window. Hehehe." **He chuckled. Minato wrapped an arm around him and sighed.

"_**Good job son. Isn't he one-in-a-million babe? He's gonna make his dad proud. Now go in there and give'em hell boy!" **_He patted his son on the back.

"**Alright! I will! And hopefully," **he looked at Sakura, **"I'll meet her one evening, and it'll be one she probably won't forget. Thanks mom… dad." **Kushina smiled and walked over, kissing her son.

"_We're always here for you honey. Now go on home and get in bed. And take Sakura with you. We had to get that Tsunade woman to calm down. Take Sakura back." _Handing the baby to Naruto, he found himself smiling and then nodded, before he walked over to the desk, his father stopped him.

"_**Hold on… I 'm going to give you a special gift." **_Minato said. His hand glowed eerily with his blood red chakra. Touching his forehead, Naruto felt his chakra flare, and then spike!

"**What the… I feel dizzy…" **Gripping his forehead, he craned his neck to look at his father, **"What'd you do to me?" **His vision was blurred.

"_**You'll know what to do soon. Just focus and think about something you care the most. You'll see what happens." **_Winking at his son, the blond regained himself and stood up with a nod.

Walking over to the desk, he took an ink brush and paper, writing a note before folding it. Wrapping baby Sakura in her blanket so she was warm he looked over at his mother and father. However, he found himself beguiled as they had disappeared! Looking around, the blond sighed. He wished they had stuck around longer. He loved them both, and he knew they would always love him too. Gently picking up baby Sakura within his arms, he tipped his top hat and opened the window before jumping away, the silk cape flailing behind. Racing across the village, in the distance, the large Harvest Moon shaded the mansion atop the hill.

He was sure Tsunade sensed him. He would have to drop her off quickly and then flee! Though it was not in his nature to flee, he really had no choice. Arriving, he checked the windows, finding almost all of them locked, however, the kitchen window was left open. Squeezing through it the blond stealthily walked upstairs and to the room in which he saw was Tsunade's. Laying Sakura on the floor, he placed the note on her belly and stroked her cheek.

"_**I'm sorry… maybe next time in the future we'll see each other." **_With that said, he knocked on the door, however, after standing up, he did not exit while jumping out a window. Covering himself with his silk cape, he burst into demonic red chakra that seemed through the walls. The burst was so strong Tsunade ripped the door off it's hinges! Tears over-flowed through her reddened eyes.

"WHERE ARE YOU!? WHERE ARE YOU, YOU LITTLE-" She stopped after she heard a faint whimper. Looking down, she gasped and grabbed the child, gripping the child with intense loving care, she noticed a note on the floor. Curiously picking it up and flicking it out forcefully, she read it.

_Take care of her, never leave her for a minute, turn her into a fine young woman. I look forward to seeing her in the near future. _

_Sincerely yours,_

_The Demon of Konoha Castle_

_P.S. I realize vengeance isn't the way one should act. I learned that, from my parents who I believed were long dead. But, within my heart, I know they're watching me from above. Just like I hope, you're always going to watch Sakura. _

Tsunade's eyes shifted upon feeling a burning demonic presence outside. Walking inside her room, she peered through the window. Upon the gate, standing upright, cape blowing gently. A shade figure stood with piercing red eyes. Tipping his hat, the person dispersed into demonic red chakra that flew towards Konoha Castle. Tsunade's eyes widened a bit before shifting towards Sakura.

Without saying a word, she cuddled with the little girl in bed, and fell asleep, however remaining vigilant about whatever else might come in again.

_*Konoha Castle…*_

Lady Monarch slept soundly, the glass from which Naruto had broken cleaned up completely and the drapes shielded her room from moonlight. It was silent, however the silence _shattered_ as Naruto burst into the room! Lady Monarch gasped and ripped away from her sleep!

"**I guess now I'll have to kill you." **Dragging his claws along the wall, ripping the pain off he held a sack.

"Leave me alone you! LEAVE ME-DOURMACK!!!" She screamed as Naruto threw her in the sack! Dourmack and Cassidy burst through the door!

"Lady Monarch! What is-oh…" Dourmack looked at Cassidy.

"_NOW DUMP HER IN THE LAKE!!! DUMP HER! DUMP HER! DUMP HER! C'MON!" _She waved. Naruto laughed as Dourmack shuddered from the wriggling woman inside.

"C'mon Dourmack, have some fun…" Cassidy nudged him, "but be quiet." Naruto ran out the door with Cassidy following! Dourmack sighed and followed. They ran until Naruto found the lake where his father's grave lay. Cassidy was so eager that she jumped up and down for Naruto to say the lines. Dourmack waited with his hands behind his back and waved his hand for Naruto to do it. Grinning with a smirk, Naruto chuckled.

"**Now do you see what will happen to you!? DO YOU!?" **He growled fiercely!

"STOP IT! STOP IT AND LET GO! PLEASE!" The woman begged as she squirmed within the contents of the bag.

"**Say you won't pick on them all, ever again!" **he loved being forceful. This is something he was glad he took up on. No killing, just scaring her shitless.

"What!?"

"**SAY IT NOW OR I'LL THROW YOU INTO THIS LAKE AND WATCH YOU DROWN!" **He laughed!

"EEK! OKAY! I'M SORRY! I WON'T PICK ON THEM EVER AGAIN! I'LL STOP!"

"**And who ELSE will you stop bitching at!? Their names start with "C" and "D"!" **

"…OKAY! I'LL STOP PICKING ON CASSIDY AND DOURMACK! JUST LET ME GO!" She whined! She had already wet herself badly. Naruto looked at both of them and Dourmack nodded, however, Cassidy smirked evilly and mouthed her words silently "Dunk her in the lake" Naruto chuckled and raised the sack.

"**As punishment for your deeds, you shall be taught a lesson. Happy swimming." **Before Cassidy could scream he dunked the sack in the lake 5 times before pulling it up. Cassidy shrieked bloody murder and Dourmack was about to faint! Looking at Cassidy, who waved the man's face, she nodded, pleased about his actions. With a laugh, they returned to the castle and the blond dumped her on the bed and flew out the window. Cassidy crawled out of the bag and soon, Dourmack and Cassidy entered. The Valet a little pale.

"OH DOURMACK!" She cried as she ran to the man and hugged him! "I'M SORRY! SO SORRY! I WON'T BOSS YOU GUYS AROUND ANYMORE!" The Valet patted her sopping wet back.

"How did you become wet? You're freezing!" He wrapped a towel around her and she looked at him with fear.

"A demon did it! There's a monster in this castle!" she sobbed. Dourmack and Cassidy looked at one another and laughed.

"Why that's utterly preposterous! There is no such thing as demons or monsters. You were probably sleep walking. Now come, let's get you dried off and go to bed." he said.

"But, but, but-" sobbing, Dourmack walked her to the bathroom, Cassidy following. As Lady Monarch walked, she looked up, and stuck to the wall, she saw Naruto looking down upon her and mouthed words that caught all their ears.

"**I'm watching you…" **He said before dispersing into chakra. Lady Monarch cried hysterically while Dourmack and Cassidy pretended to ignore how she said the demon was above them and dispersed into blood flames and how it talked.

"Now now, that's enough. Milady, I heard nothing, ask Cassidy." He said and gestured her.

"Nope… not a word. Now c'mon, let's go and get ya dried and off to bed." Pushing her along, both smiled at each other. After Lady Monarch was in bed and sleeping, with help of a night light, Dourmack and Cassidy walked up to the tower and opened the door. They stopped when both of them laid eyes on two glowing figures. One of them a small woman and the other a brawny man with ears and a tail! Dourmack and Cassidy observed as they stood near Naruto, who was fast asleep within his bed, snoozing away.

"_We're always watching over you honey." _Kushina said and kissed his cheek whilst rubbing his bare back.

"_**Love ya son, g'night." **_Minato gently laid a hand on his boy's back, as his wife had. Soon, the Demon Lord looked behind him, startling both Cassidy and Dourmack.

"_Take care of my baby you two. If I find even one claw out of place you'll bet your asses I'm going to come and give your master a talking to!" _she said, Dourmack feeling faint. Sweat-dropping, Minato shook his head.

"_**Just make sure my son lives to see a girl named Sakura Haruno, that's all we ask for as parents." **_The man said as Kushina stood up.

"_Good night honey." _And with that, both turned around as Dourmack and Cassidy entered. In an instant, they faded away. Cassidy felt the room warm, and Dourmack shook his head at what he just saw.

"Good lord! His father's massive!"

"Did you see those cute butt-cheeks that hunk had!?" Dourmack made an anime face, "Oh… er, I mean. He was really hairy too. And look at the sleeping rebel." She said, abruptly changing topics. Dourmack turned around and sighed.

"Rebel… indeed…" remembering what he had done to Lady Monarch, the window and the walls of her bedroom, the Valet felt he was going to be busier than usual. "Well, at least he got the job done. And being a man of my word," he cleaned his specs with a cloth, "we shall reserve this room for the girl named Sakura Haruno if she ever visits."

"But what about the Annual Ball? Surely we can do something about that too, right?" Cassidy asked. Dourmack turned to her.

"You're right! I have a smashing idea! I'll explain later though, for now, let him sleep." Walking over, Dourmack closed the balcony doors silently and both walked out of the room.

"Do you think Naruto will grow that big?" Cassidy asked, causing Dourmack to flinch.

"Oh lord… you're right. Well, you heard Lady Kushina's ghost. Not a nail out of place, and I really don't want to see Master Darvius when he sees them!" he said scooting her out the door. Before closing it, he turned his head and smiled, "Good night Master Naruto, you have a future to behold and live for." he shut the door as Naruto dreamed within his cozy bed. As the Harvest Moon with held it's mystifying glow, a man sat out within the rose garden. A pencil thin mustache, long slender nose, monocle and sharp dress suit with black shoes, slicked back hair and gloves, sipping hot tea while enjoying the late evening.

"Hmhmhm… so, he has come back from the past," he took a sip of his tea, "Lord Marshall, you pompous oaf. You let your daughter seal the demon to simply protect him, but you got yourself killed. Your daughter's treachery and your death were all in vain. Hmph, Kryss may have sealed him in order to protect the future from what she saw, but no matter, she was a foolish woman. You didn't even know how much she hated your for your discrimination against those foul pieces of garbage those demon's were. Saving too many, when upon hearing of your death she seemed satisfied, however her plan all along was treachery. Bah! Well, she deserved death, supporting those demons. Well," he said looking across at a rose bush before picking the flower, "like a flower in spring, my plans will bloom, and forever there shall no more be a demon in this world. Never." Chuckling to himself, he stood up and looked up at the tower, seeing a figure standing up proudly.

"Foolish demon…" with that, he slipped away into the shadows. Atop the highest roof, on the tallest tower. He stood there, watching Konoha.

"**I am… the Demon of Konoha Castle." **whispering, Naruto continued to watch the Harvest Moon, as the thoughts of his deceased mother and father gave him new hope, within the future, though unaware, of the coming plans.

_______________________________________________________________________

**Castle Valet KsNandS: **_Well, that is the last of this chapter. Now, you will all be in for quite a ride next. Well, leave your reviews upon my desk and I will see you for another chapter, sometime if I'm not busy. A few things may not make sense now, but assured, they will in the future. Good night! _


	5. GrownUp

Hey guys! Well, the story begins here, and I'm really excited to write it. :3 Hope you guys enjoy it! This is going to be fun!

**Castle Valet KsNandS: **_This is it! The story begins finally! Huzzah! Hope you are ready for it, because this contains quite a bit of drama… I believe at least… Well, enjoy! And Welcome, my friends, Welcome, to Konoha Castle!_

_*17 years later*_

It, was a beautiful summer day. The sun's extravagant rays beamed below towards the surface of the Earth. Within the quaint, yet busy village of Konoha, streets crowded with people. Trading posts and stores were all bustling to meet their customer's needs. Ninja were circulating through the village on daily patrol, assisting those in needs of help and performing various tasks and missions along the way. Leaves from the boundless trees inside and surrounding the village and mountains wavered gently into the village, flying over it's massive walls! Within the distance, once could see Konoha Castle, standing straight and proud. It was what Konoha was most famous for as it was more like a land marking for a the great King's and Queens that walked through it's glorious bright lily painted walls, extravagant views, five-star service, luxurious atmosphere, and of course, the Legendary Demon that was said to reside within the great stone.

Every so often, more than a few people had seen the sight of this Demon. He lurked within the shadows, dressed in a tuxedo, top hat, velvet black mask with golden embroidery around the eye and cheeks and silky cape. At night, those who stayed within the castle sometimes could hear walking upstairs when all were supposedly asleep. Countless sights of red, demonic aura were reported, and, even a few sights of scattered fur. But of course, some people saw the shadow of the demon, no one had ever seen his face for it was always shrouded in a dark shadow. Nonetheless, Konoha itself had become a tourist attraction for all those who wanted luxury, five-star quality, and who were looking to see if they could so much as catch a glimpse at this beguiling demon!

Despite this, staying a night within was extremely difficult. Nights were brutally expensive, and even taking a Grand Tour of the castle cost quite a wealthy coin, not to mention it had to be planned ahead of time in order to maintain a steady stream of guests that came once every week, mainly on Friday's and Saturday's. Needless to say, everyone wished to be inside the castle, however, few could enter.

They day had warmed that afternoon, the village busy as usual.

"C'mon, we'd be there already if you weren't such a slowpoke!" A girl in her late teens called. Behind her, another girl jogged after. Her pink hair bouncing with every step!

"Give me a break Ino! I'm going as fast as I want to, no need to rush Y'know!" The girl in front of her sighed, the length of light blond hair covering her eye tilting to the side a bit.

"Whatever Sakura, let's just not keep your mom waiting! It's hard enough she's up to her eyebrows in paperwork all day!" Ino said. Clad in a purple outfit that showed her curves to full extent, Ino Yamanaka was what most people called, "The Magnet". This mainly referred to her obsession with boys, but not as much as they were obsessed with her! The ponytail that had grown out, and extended down her back, made her appear more womanly than her own age! The hair covering her left, ice blue, eyes gave her the appearance of a diva! Purple shirt, fish net stockings and ninja sandals made her the looker.

"Well, it's not like it makes a difference anyway Ino! She the paperwork keeps her busy for hours." Sakura said. Sakura Haruno, was a girl in which most thought could take advantage of. However, she had proven them deeply wrong with beating them mercilessly with her monster-like strength! Raised by her mother, and Hokage of Konoha Tsunade, she had been granted to tremendous power of her mother's super strength! Her gentle fists could crush boulders nearly 12 times the size of her, and she was quite small. Her red, sleeveless shirt with a white circle, symbolizing her clan, embedded on the back, black spandex and pink over-skirt and calve high sandals, gave her an appearance much less than a ninja. And even though she was commonly criticized for not dressing like a ninja, she had the moves, and to her that's what mattered the most. A headband held her bangs in place and her, shoulder length, hair back. Ino had no idea why she wanted such a short locks for when, obviously, boys wanted those girls with long, beautiful hair. Sakura has said she tried it once on one boy, however he seemed to oblivious due to his nature in which he wanted to kill his brother. He left a few weeks later after the Chunin Exams, and since then, Sakura had never seen him again.

"Hmph, well let's just not keep Tsunade waiting. She wanted to see you for a reason and she sent me to get you! Now hurry, Shikamaru and I have a date later and if I'm late I'm so holding you responsible!" Grabbing the pinkette's hand, Ino rushed them both to the Hokage Tower. Running down the hallway, they knocked on a door.

"Come in!" A womanly voice called from behind. Opening the door, Ino and Sakura , not surprisingly, saw Tsunade seated at her desk, up to her eyebrows, literally, in paperwork. "Ahh, Sakura, come on in. You may go now Ino, I'm pretty sure you have something else going on, right?"

"Tch, you bet'cha! Later Sakura." With that, Ino closed the door behind her, leaving Sakura and Tsunade in the room.

"So what did you want to see me about mom?" The girl questioned. Setting her ink brush to the side, the woman intertwined her fingers together.

"Well, I had nearly forgotten what the tell you, however I re-call it," she began getting up from her seat, "I over-heard a conversation yesterday between you and Ino. And what I heard decided to let me tell you exactly what you were wondering." she said and looked out the window.

It took a while for Sakura to realize what Tsunade was referring to, but then it clicked! "Oh! Yeah, about Konoha Castle. Ino and I were talking about and someday I want to go there. You know I have since I was a little girl mom." Sakura said.

Tsunade chuckled and sighed, "It was all you ever talked about! Since you saw that castle with your own eyes in the distance. You used to make me tell you stories about it." She said.

"That was when I was young and living with you mom. But now I have an apartment." she said widening her eyes in the process of her sentence.

"I know, sometimes I wonder why you had gotten that old thing. The mansion's much nicer and it sits upon a hill!" Tsunade sighed.

"Yes, but my apartment has the best view of Konoha Castle from the balcony. It's so big, at night I could just, stare at it."

"I swear, you make me feel too old for my looks! You were so little back then, and now you're grown, and in your own place, soon you'll be having affairs with a boy, which might lead to sexual relations and soon you'll be married and-"

"MOM!" Sakura yelled in embarrassment! "You know I'm not going to have sex until I feel I'm ready!" she said crossing her arms! The Hokage chuckled.

"Right, right." Tsunade said in a teasing manner. Sakura felt a little annoyed and went back to the topic.

"Did you know that you can sometimes see a light in the tallest tower?" Sakura asked.

"Yes, I do," the woman replied, "do you know the legend of the castle?" Tsunade asked.

"Kinda, there's supposed to be a demon living in the castle I heard. Do you think it actually exists? There are a lot of people that say it does," the girl said, "do you think it exists?"

Tsunade thought, and for a moment she remained silent, until she had collected her thoughts and answered, "Well… sometimes I think that perhaps, maybe, the demon does exist. Though I try not to think of something so trivial. The castle itself is greater than any demon that lives within it, don't you think?" The woman questioned as she turned her head slightly. Sakura thought about that one for a few minutes.

"Well I… well, I'm sure the architecture inside is beautiful. But, I guess I can't help but be open minded sometimes. At nights, sometimes I can see a red light on the roof of that tower. It's so beautiful. Oh! Do you think I'll be able to go to that castle!?" Sakura questioned hesitantly. Such a reaction gave Tsunade little answers.

"Maybe, Sakura. But, if you're to get into the castle, you'll have to be very wealthy and, even, call ahead of time by sending a messenger pigeon with a reservation." Tsunade said.

"Wow, so you have to do a lot of planning, huh?" She asked. Her mother nodded and smiled.

"Well Sakura," Tsunade said, turning to her, "yes you do. But I'm very sure it's worth no regret." smiling towards her daughter, the woman sat back down in her seat.

"…is that all you called me here for?" the pinkette asked. Tsunade chuckled.

"No, I need you to take these papers to Kotetsu and Izumo. Knowing those two they're probably sleeping at their posts. You should know where they are, right?" Tsunade asked handing her the papers.

"Nope, at the gate and bored out of their minds. Of course I know. Well, see you later mom," Sakura said as she kissed the woman's cheek, "love you! Bye!" With that she ran out the door. Tsunade sighed and opened the drawer to her right. In it she took out a piece of folded paper.

"_I've done my best to raise her the way I intended. And when you finally meet her, just know one thing, I'm watching __**you.**__" _She thought. Tsunade put the paper back into the drawer and got back to her own papers which needed extensive signing.

_*With Sakura…*_

Sakura constricted the papers to her chest as she walked through the dirt-streets of Konoha, admiring the warm rays of the sun. Her silky white skin seemed to make her glow. She noticed a few guys staring at her with interest, however she let them know she wasn't interested as they were by waving them off, and knowing her reputation as the Hokage's daughter, not to mention her monstrous strength, they immediately agreed and didn't push. She arrived at the gates, and as she guessed, Kotetsu and Izumo were half-asleep, obviously bored out of their minds. The German Sheppard laying down sensed Sakura's presence. Wagging it's tail, the dog stood up and walked over, whimpering at her. Giggling, she pet the dog, making him happy. Walking over to the two, boredom-suffering ninja, she laid the papers on the desk.

"Hey guys!" Sakura greeted with a bright smile. Though they did not respond. Sakura heard snoring and sighed.

"I said," clenching her fist she rose it and then it plummeted down with great force, "HEY GUYS!" She barked as the force from her fist smashed the desk, causing both to wake up and cling to each other, obviously startled!

"DAMMIT! WHY DO YOU ALWAYS HAVE TO DO THAT!?" Izumo shouted! Sakura giggled and sighed.

"Sorry guys, but Tsunade says for you to watch out for suspicious visitors." The pinkette said with a friendly smile.

"Well guess what!? There hasn't been a single damn visitor since this morning! I swear… why'd we have to get stuck with such a boring job? For all I know, we could be out doing something else rather than sitting her bored as hell." Kotetsu implied, resting his chin on his knuckles. Shrugging, the kunoichi sighed and looked around.

"Hmm… well… I guess there aren't any people, so, I guess you guys could go around the village, if you want to though. I mean, you don't have to if you don't wanna. You can just do what you do every day, sit here, bored to death and-" they cut her off, taking the offer.

"I'm outta here, see ya." Izumo said as he waved good-bye. Kotetsu got up and walked away, but before he did, he turned to Sakura and smiled.

"Thanks!" Thanking her for her generosity of letting them go for the day. Nodding at him, Sakura soon realized that she had nothing to do. Looking around, she then thought about the situation.

"Hmm, I could stay here bored… or I could," she turned around and giggled, "go check out Konoha Castle… okay that sounds better!" Making her mind up without thinking, the girl skipped out and looked at the road leading up to where the giant castle stood. She could barely wait and sprinted, pumping chakra into her legs! She ran, turning soft bends made for the carriages passing through. Soon, she found herself atop the giant, flat topped hill. But the view was absolutely amazing! Over seven-thousand-four-hundred and fifty (7,450) acres of flat, hill-top land glazed with cool green grass. The scent of the flowers and the soft, gentle breeze that brushed through her hair felt amazing. Taking a deep sigh she felt like flopping down in the grass and taking a nap. However, she reminded herself that she had a bit of exploring to do. Continuing her walk towards the Castle that loomed beautifully in the distance, the pinkette became mesmerized in it's extravagance, even though it was just on the outside. She was anxious to see what was actually on the inside of the castle! Just the thought made her want to squeal!

Sprinting, she arrived at the golden gates. Marveling at them, the girl searched and not long did she find a button. Pressing it once, she waited and soon found a voice emitting from the box near it.

"Yes? Yes who is it?" A man's posh voice questioned. Sakura hesitated about what to say, "Hello? Hello!?" She quickly thought and came out.

"I've come for a visit! Can you let me in?" She replied.

"Do you have an appointment?" He asked.

"Umm… no… I just came here for a visit…" She replied truthfully.

"I'm terribly sorry, but we are not accepting tours today, please-"

"I MEAN I AM! I'm here to see… er, the C-Castle Valet!" She replied hesitantly.

"The Castle Valet you say? Very well, er… come in…" The man said and the intercom beeped. The gates opened slowly, Sakura's heart pounded profusely, she thought she would have a heart attack! Wasting no time she ran down the cobble road and to the round square with a harmonious fountain that spewed water in a dolphin design. The giant, fan shaped marble stone steps awaited her as the pinkette sprinted up and knocked on the gigantic arch double doors. No time was wasted as the doors opened and a butler appeared.

"Yes?" He questioned opening the door fully. Sakura bowed and smiled cutely.

"I'm here to see the Valet?" She said. Cocking his eyebrow, the butler turned.

"Master Dourmack! You have a… visitor." He said, his graying mustache curving a bit as his tuxedo wrinkled slightly. The voice of a young man around his mid-late thirties called back.

"Very well! Send her in please!" The butler nodded and let Sakura through cordially.

"Thank you," she said as she entered, her reply a nod before the door was shut gently. The gigantic fan-shaped foyer staircase with red carpeting and golden trim, the maroon wall paint and enormous crystal chandelier that hung gleamed beautifully from the sunlight that shone from the arched, plexi-glass windows. It wasn't long before a man in a dark blue tuxedo walked down, smile on his face.

"Thank you for waiting, how may I assist you today?" He asked. Sakura searched hesitantly, searching for an answer.

"I… I was just wondering if… you could tell me about what you do…" she said slowly. The Valet straightened his glasses.

"Er… come again?" He questioned.

"I was wondering if you could please tell me what it is exactly that you do." Sakura repeated.

"Eh… I'm sorry but I do not, er… provide information about my job…" He said as a small sweat-drop fell down his forehead. Sakura hastily searched for an answer, however she did not find one.

As Sakura searched aimlessly for an answer Dourmack sighed.

"Is that all? I'm sorry to say that I absolutely must be getting back to work." He said. Sakura cleared her throat.

"Uhh… No! I was actually wondering about the Castle Master's daughter… what was her name again?" Sakura blurted. A bit surprised by the sudden outburst Dourmack pulled his gloves and stood.

"Lady Monarch is currently out in the rose garden sipping tea. My sincerest apologies I cannot allow you permission to go to her." Dourmack replied.

"What about the Castle Master!?" She replied hastily. Cocking his eyebrow, Dourmack replied.

"Master Darvius is currently unavailable. I'm sorry, is there anything "else" you'd like to ask?" The Valet said. Sakura's thoughts seemed to like an endless trail of dust. However there was an oasis.

"What about the Demon?" She questioned. Dourmack seemed to lighten up a bit.

"Ahh, the Demon?"

"Yes, does it really exist?" Sakura asked. Straightening his glasses, the Valet smiled.

"Well of course he does! No one knows where he is, he could be watching us at this very moment!" Dourmack replied as he spread his arms out!

"Really? Can you tell me what he looks like in the Living Room?" Sakura questioned. Dourmack could see how intent she was about going through the castle.

"Again, I apologize, but I cannot. Now, be there anymore questions?" The Valet asked. Sakura couldn't think of anything else.

"I guess History is out of the question huh?" The pinkette asked. He cocked his eyebrow, which signaled a "yes". Sighing, she turned around, the butler opening the door as she walked out. Hearing the door close, she felt severely disappointed, walking down the cobble path with her head held down low. She had been _so _close to getting inside. She knew very well she could not just break in, that wasn't her kind of way. The Gates opened and she soon found herself walking down the road. Finding herself upon the hill where the grass seemed to roll, she plopped down and held her knees as the gentle warm breeze brushed against her skin.

Honestly she felt like crying, though she knew she'd be over-reacting. Staring out into the yonder village below, she didn't begin feeling something brush against her thighs, that is until it scared the hell out of her and she screeched! Falling back and quickly looked up to see what was brushing her legs. Knowing it was most likely the grass, she felt relief. However amidst the flowing green she saw… an orange ball. Leaning closer the girl crawled on her knees and hands closer to the little ball, it looked like fur. Upon closer inspection, Sakura saw how fluffy it was, the delicate hairs of soft orange color made her feel fuzzy warm inside. To express her curiosity she poked it twice, seeing it wiggle a bit. Giggling she poked it again, and again it moved!

Finally she tried to tickle it, and soon she found herself staring into two tiny black eyes. Needless to say, she almost squealed when she saw that cute snout and face, not to mention that little nose! With a tiny tail that flickered like a candle flame, white and orange fur and small black paws, Sakura found herself staring at a baby fox!

"Oh my gosh! You're so cute!" She giggled as it's tiny tongue came out and licked her right forearm. Nearly dying from it's cute looks, Sakura picked up it gently and held it in her lap. The infant animal held no objection to her advances. The black fur on it's tiny ears made Sakura awe. Rubbing them, the baby fox reacted and cuddled into her lap. Over the time Sakura was wondering if the mother was around. Searching, whilst scratching the baby's ears, Sakura found no sign of the parent.

"_Could it be an orphan?" _pondering over and over, Sakura sighed. "Well if your mommy doesn't show up I'll take you home." giggling at the thought of a hairball cuddling with her, Sakura felt happier now. As the baby fox slept lazily in her lap, having fallen asleep after having it's favorite ear scratched, Sakura heard someone calling out to her faintly. Turning around, her eyes widened as she saw the Castle Valet walking towards her, waving her over, and by his side there was a maid with brunette hair. Standing up she carefully walked over to the two with the baby in her hands.

"Umm… is there something you wanted?" Sakura questioned. Dourmack straightened himself and bowed.

"Well, first of all I apologize for booting you out. And second of all, I have been requested to invite you to a grand tour of the Castle tomorrow Friday afternoon. All arrangements shall be made and you will also be receiving a weekend within the castle. You are free to invite one person only for the tour, so choose wisely." Dourmack said with his hand placed cordially across his chest. Sakura, to say the least, was awestruck! "Oh, and if we may introduce ourselves, I am the Castle Valet, Bernard Carlyle Dourmack, but you may call me, simply, Dourmack please." He said bowing.

"And I am," she sighed a bit annoyed, "Cassandra Beatrice Irmatwish… gosh I hate my last name… but just call me Cassidy please." She said crossing her arms.

"Hi! I'm Sakura Haruno. I don't know my middle name… but just Sakura is fine." The pinkette replied.

"I totally love your hair!" Cassidy, "I wanna, like, braid it!" the woman giggled.

"_I swear, since when did the "Valley Girl" stage ever hit her?" _Dourmack thought. Though he could see the point, Sakura's hair was out of the ordinary. "Anyway," clearing his throat, "you have been requested to pack and invite one guest, you will be spending the evening with us tomorrow. Do you accept?" Dourmack asked. Sakura was still in shock. However she regained herself after the baby fox in her arms whimpered, both Cassidy and Dourmack stared at the little fox.

"O.M.G! Look how cute it is!" Cassidy squealed! Dourmack quieted her with a wave of his hand.

"Hmm, where did you find the fox?" Dourmack questioned.

"Oh… out in the field. Scared me to death the first time, I probably scared it when I shrieked." She explained cuddling the baby. "Anyway, I'd love to come! I'll go get packed quickly! Although… I'm not sure who I'm going to bring…" Sakura said. Dourmack straightened his tie.

"Well, I look forward to seeing you here tomorrow. Now if you will please excuse us," bowing, the Valet walked away. Cassidy giggled and stroked the foxes head before running off. Sakura looked down, seeing the baby animal yawn upon it's awakening, the pinkette smiled. Looking around one more time in areas, she still found no mother.

"Poor baby, don't worry I'll take you home." She said kissed the ruffle of delicate fur on it's head. She walked back to the village, and once entering through the giant doors she immediately headed towards her apartment! First… she picked up food for the Kit. Knowing the poor thing was probably hungry… or maybe not because of it's constant hyperness.

Arriving at her apartment, Sakura unlocked the door and walked inside. The feelings of the cool air from the ventilator blowing a cool breeze inside made her sigh.

"Okay little… uh…" she put her bag down and look at the fox, "boy… well, welcome to your new home!" She said and set the baby down so it could get used to it's surroundings. Watching the baby waddle around made her nearly squeal! "You're so cute little tyke!" Giggling, she then felt the name come to her. "_Tyke… Tyke… Tyke…" _she repeated. She found it to be a worthy name for the fox and smiled. Walking over to the baby, who was rolling around on the carpeting, she knelt down. The baby stopped and looked at her with those cute bitty black eyes. "You're name will be Tyke. Do like that name?" She asked. The fox cocked it's head to the side and it's flame like tail seemed to flicker ambiguously. "Awe! You are just TOO CUTE!" Picking the baby up she hugged it gently in her arms. Licking her forearm with it's tiny warm tongue, it felt like sandpaper upon her skin. Despite it, Sakura felt a few tickles and giggled. She fixed the fox a bowl of water and food and set the bowls in the kitchen. The baby took right to them as soon as she set the bowl on the tile!

"I guess you were hungry after all, weren't you?" The pinkette said as she watched the baby eat and then lick the water hastily. "Don't eat too fast now." Sakura said. Inside she could burst with excitement however. She was going to visit Konoha Castle finally! Trembling a bit from the thoughts, the baby fox finished it's meal and licked it's snout. "Are you full?" Sakura asked. The fox waddled over to her and laid down in her lap, taking a sigh before closing it's eyes for a nap. Retiring to the couch for a moment, Sakura began thinking.

"_I wonder… what changed the Valet's mind so quickly? He couldn't have had a change of mind so suddenly. Obviously someone wanted to invite me, but who?" _she pondered for a while until nothing came to her mind. Sighing, the pinkette glanced down, hearing a cute whistling noise from the baby's nose as it breathed. She had to admit, it was the cutest little animal she'd ever seen before! Stroking it's ears, these thoughts were just the topping of her excitement! She was _**actually**_ going to be inside Konoha Castle! The excitement nearly made her want to explode! However, it found it's way out through her constant trembling. The first thing she thought, was who to take along with her. She could see Ino going with her, or more yet she could also see her mother as well. She knew Tsunade had wanted to ever since she was a child, and Sakura had a deep respect for her mother. However she also wanted Ino to come along with her. Ino was her closest friend and Sakura wanted Ino to come, though she knew she'd probably break her mother's heart if the pinkette chose Ino. The entire thing was tomorrow and it left Sakura little time to think! It was a difficult decision. Taking your friend, or your mom. Surely the best thing to do would've been her mother, but then again, she also wanted Ino to accompany her as well.

"Well… I don't know who I should take… It's so hard!" She felt her cranium begin to hurt mentally. She finally collapsed back into the couch and sighed. "Who knows… maybe the only one to accompany should be you, Tyke." She said looking down. Giggling, she noted how he looked like a little hair-ball curled up in her lap. "Well… I'm too lazy to do anything right now. And… why am I talking out loud? Jeez I'm weird, no wonder I don't have a boyfriend." she muttered and closed her eyes. A few minutes later, she found motivation and soon she and Tyke were out walking about. Tyke had gone to the bathroom, more like on the corner of a house, and stuck close by Sakura, doing his best to keep up with her steps. Tyke fell on his jaw and whimpered. "Awww, c'mere Tyke." she said and lifted the baby up in her arms comfortably. "You're quite the clumsy one aren't you?" giggling as the baby whistled through it's nose, Sakura noticed Ino, and oddly, all of her friends walking towards her. _"What're doing now Ino?" _Sakura pondered.

"Hey! Sakura I'm done and… AWE! O.M.G. HE'S SO CUTE!" Ino's short attention span caused most people to sweat-drop in embarrassment as she awed at the baby fox. Her friends came along behind the blond. Two of her friends were Hinata and Tenten. Tenten was more a tomboy despite her appearance of a lightweight white collar shirt and puffy red pants. She was a weapon's mistress, and very skilled at that to. Two brunette buns and brown eyes with a nice smile, yet out-going attitude. She was a close friend of Sakura.

Hinata, was a girl with a shy attitude. Her moon blue hair and lavender eyes gave her an innocent appearance. From the Hyuuga main branch she was skilled in chakra release like her cousin Neji Hyuuga, who stood by her at all times being she was the heiress of the clan.

Her other friends were boys. Kiba, Shino, Chouji, Shikamaru, Neji and Rock Lee. Kiba stood out among all of them, for by his side his, abnormally large dog Akamaru. Kiba was a brown haired teenager with slitted eyes and two red tattoos on his cheeks for symbolizing his clan. Messy hair that swirled every which way and a black jumpsuit and hoodie. A small tooth was sticking out from his upper lip as well. Kiba has a bit of puppy love for Hinata and something was started, though Sakura never really knew if they were together or not… though Kiba's constant peeking down the crack of Hinata's boobs was one sign that he was a pervert.

Shino was… well a mystery as far as Sakura could tell. His dark hoodie and gray clothing eluded him from the light, he stayed in shadows and Sakura found that creepy. He was a bug user from the Aburame clan by his black, circular shades. The rest of him was clad in clothing.

Of all of her friends, Chouji Akamichi stood out above all, even more than Kiba. His size and girth made him a large threat, but inside he possessed a heart of pure gold. He was kind-hearted young man dressed plated red armor with his clan symbol imprinted in red on a gray steel plate across his chest. His long spiky brown hair extended down to his back, and Sakura noted that he looked cute with pudgy those cheeks still there.

Neji above all, was probably the quietest. A soft voice and lavender eyes like Hinata. He wore a lose white shirt, elongated sleeves nearly hiding his deadly fists, and a black, cut through the middle, under-dress. Honestly Sakura didn't know what to call it other than an over-dress. Though, he did have a knack for having a kunai shoved up his ass a lot. But all-in-all, he was a gentleman and showed courtesy and grace even in battle.

Last but not least, Sakura recognized that Bowl cut black hair, those large suave eyebrows and that lean figure. Rock Lee was above all a true gentleman towards all citizens of Konoha. The gauze on his hands was a sign of his intense taijutsu training. He was very energetic about his training, he wanted to show all that though he was incapable of using jutsu, he could still shatter the competition with bone shattering techniques! His personality was as bright as the sun, as was his mentor's attitude. But, they were all great friends. And currently, Ino was squealing like a fan girl over the baby Kit in Sakura's arms.

"Ino!" Sakura hissed, "you're too friggin' loud!" warning the light blond of her voice, Ino sighed and waved it off.

"But it's so friggin' cute! Where'd you find it!?" Ino questioned the pinkette, jittering excitedly at Sakura's new pet.

"I found the poor thing out near Konoha Castle. I went to see if I could explore," she paused for a moment.

"Well did you?" Kiba asked breaking the silence.

"No… I was booted out because there weren't any tours. And then I went out to the fields and then I saw this little hairball snuggled next to my leg. Scared the heck out of me… but he didn't mean any harm, did you Tyke?" Scratching the baby's ears, they all heard an endearing sigh from the little one. Akamaru became curious and walked over to Sakura before sniffing the baby. Sakura thought Akamaru sprouted even more since Kiba was 16. She saw Akamaru open his mouth and lean in, teeth gaping. Sakura reacted anime style with her hair sprouting on end and eyes bulging white!

"DON'T YOU EAT MY BABY!" The pinkette screamed and tip-toed away quickly clutching the fox!

"Hey! Don't scream! Akamaru would never do that!" Kiba barked! _(LOL)_ Sakura growled at him!

"OH PLEASE! HE WAS GONNA MAKE MY BABY INTO KIBBLES N' FRIGGIN' BITS!" Sakura was standing on a fruit crate by then as the two bickered back and forth. Akamaru whimpered. They attracted quite a bit of attention from bystanders. Both Hinata and Ino intervened, and soon the entire group was intervening!

"Sakura! You know Akamaru isn't that kind of dog!" Ino grunted as Sakura fought back and screamed in her face, slightly spitting.

"Right and I guess he doesn't like FURRY CUTE CHEW TOYS!" Sakura yelled.

"That's not TRUE… well… eh, I can't say that, but there's no way Akamaru would wanna take a bite outta that fox! I raised him better and you know that, use your DAMN BRAIN!" Kiba growled as an anger vein popped and his eyes turned into white circles. Sakura looked at Akamaru, see the dog drag his ass across the dirt.

"…I see… so is his favorite activity dragging his ass across the dirt?" Sakura questioned. Confused, the dog-boy looked and blushed in embarrassment.

"AKAMARU! STOP! You're not supposed to do that in public boy!" Kiba stopped the dog and heard a few chuckles. Sighing Sakura looked down at her scruffy Kit, seeing it watching the scene.

"No one's gonna turn you into a chew toy, nuh uh," she said and was then suddenly reminded of what she was going to say to Ino. "Oh, Ino!" The pinkette called out.

"What?" She asked.

"Guess what?" Sakura could barely contain her excitement.

"What now?" Ino sighed in annoyance.

"I GOT INVITED TO KONOHA CASTLE!" Sakura screeched! Her voice made many people gasp! "And I get to invite ONE person to come along with me!" Sakura squealed! It took her a moment to realize that she did NOT want people hearing her. They just stared at her, and soon she began regretting her fat mouth. "…maybe I should have… stayed quiet?" Sakura said, morphing her sentence into a question. Ino shook her head.

"Nah… WHAT'RE YOU CHUMPS GAWKING AT!? KEEP MOVING!" The blond screeched! They gasped and did as commanded, though Sakura could feel their need to be her accomplice. "Anyway… OMG SAKURA!" Ino squeaked and hugged the pinkette! "THAT'S SO AWESOME! So… who are you going to take?" she questioned. Sakura shrugged.

"I dunno… I was thinking about taking my mom… but then again she's always busy and she can't stay away from the village. If there was a spy the village could be destroyed at any moment if no Hokage was present, but then again," she sweat dropped, "it's almost been obliterated even when the Sandaime was present, and that ended up costing him his life. But you know what I mean…" Sakura replied.

"Who else were you going to take along with ya?" Chouji asked curiously.

"Well… it would be nice if I could take all you guys… but you know the rules, one person. I was thinking of taking you, Ino. You've been my friend the longest and you've had my back for a long time and got me out of a lot of things," Sakura said, "and if controversy starts… well guess who'll be my guest." Sakura chuckled.

"Who?" They all said simultaneously. Sakura took the baby foxes paw and waved it. Instantly they all sweat-dropped, Kiba falling to the ground.

"Yes this little furry is gonna be my accomplice!" Giggling, she heard the baby wheeze and sigh. Ino and Sakura couldn't help but squeal slightly.

"Well," Hinata began, placing her fingers nervously together, "it was you who received the invitation from the Castle Master, so it should be your choice… right?" she asked. Sakura thought.

"That's the only thing," she began, "somehow I don't feel Darvius invited me."

"WHAT!?" They shouted!

"That's impossible Sakura!" Tenten spread her arms out, "it'd have to be the Castle Master if you were to be invited! Everyone, and I mean EVERYONE knows that!"

"I know, I know! But somehow I feel that… someone else invited me. I don't know who but obviously I've impressed them, or they're just being generous. Maybe it was Dourmack the Valet, or even Cassidy the Maid that invited me. Somehow I don't think I'll ever know." Sweat-dropping, Sakura cleared her throat, "but in any case, I was thinking about telling mom about it… but what if I tell her I want to take you along?" Sakura questioned. They looked at one another.

"Well, you now how much Tsunade's always wanted to visit the Castle. Don't you think she'll be disappointed?" Hinata asked. Sakura stared at the ground for a moment, realizing that it was the unfortunate truth.

"Yeah… but how am I going to break it to her?" Sakura questioned intently. They all stared at her and shrugged. Sakura thought for a while, her answer becoming difficult. She wanted to take Ino, and in the process of that, she knew it'd probably hurt her mother. It was then that she decided, that she would have to keep this a secret. Sighing, the pinkette looked at them all, doing her best to support a brave look. "I'm going to keep this a secret…" she said. Their eyes widened.

"A secret!?" Ino gasped! Sakura put her hand up as if to halt Ino's loud mouth!

"Hush! Yes, I shall keep it a secret, and until then I don't want any of you talking about it, especially to my mother. Please, if I ever get another chance… I'll take her, a promise I must commit myself into keeping! Just… don't talk to her about it, okay?" Sakura asked. Ino looked behind her, seeing all of their faces looking mournful for some reason, though, this secret would most likely be discovered, Ino has to be the one Sakura could trust. In was her closest friend, she'd do almost anything for Sakura.

"Alright…" Ino replied, causing them all to jolt, "you can trust me Sakura. I will not tell anyone. You have a friend in me you can depend on." Sakura felt so relieved to hear Ino's words! She looked at the others and saw a bit of pain on their faces. She knew it would be hard for them to not break, but nonetheless, they agreed.

"Alright," Kiba said lazily putting his arms behind his head, "but I won't like it."

"Fine… but it'll be troublesome." Shikamaru replied. They all said they'd agree, and Sakura could not be more relieved!

"Thank you so much! GROUP HUG!" Squealing, Sakura, while holding onto the baby with one arm, reached out her other arm and smiling brightly. Before they all knew it, Ino had grabbed them all and they were in a friendly hug. Sakura and Hinata were hugging Kiba, Ino and Tenten squeezed with Neji and Rock Lee and Sakura. Shino, who was desperately trying to get out of the mass! Chouji, because of his size, was the one who held them together. Shikamaru was gasping for breath and Rock Lee, amidst them all was crying.

"M-My comrades… gah… THE POWER OF YOUTH!" Lee shouted! A few complaints erupted from Kiba and Shikamaru about yelling in their ears. Sakura smiled and giggled, it was good that she had so many friend's to rely on. Though, deep inside… she felt guilty, though the excitement of going to Konoha Castle burned brightly, that did not shadow what she felt inside towards her mother…

_To be Continued…_

_______________________________________________________________________

**Castle Valet KsNandS:** _I'm DREADFULLY SORRY! Please accept my apologies for the late post! I hope this changes nothing about all my loyal and greatly appreciated subscribers! I shall post the chapter to "__**Scarlet Fever" **__next_, the _**"Demon in the High School"**_ _after! Again I'm so sorry! Please leave reviews in my office. Until then, au revoir!_


End file.
